Mending A Broken Heart
by Serenity Rose 24
Summary: Kagome's heart has been broken by Inuyasha yet again. Sesshomaru has taken Kagome away. With Naraku still to be defeated and Kagome now traveling with Sesshomaru, anything is can happen. Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending a Broken Heart

Chapter One

Kagome's mother looked sadly at her daughter as she finished packing her bags.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Amaya questioned her daughter from the doorway of her bedroom. Kagome looked up at her mother, surprised to see her fighting back tears. She stopped her packing and walked over to her mother.

"Mama, you know that I will come back and visit if the well will let me. I just don't fit in with the time anymore."

"If you are sure." Amaya sniffled and pulled Kagome into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"Mom, I promise you, I will find some way to tell you about my life. I'm not sure how yet, but I have learned that anything is possible, so be on the lookout for something from me."

"That would be nice, dear, but if you can't find a way, I will understand. Just promise me one thing." Amaya smiled through her tears. "Defeat this Naraku and live a long and happy life."

"I plan to, Mama. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. I will always love you." Kagome had to fight back her own tears as she turned back to finish her packing.

A little while later, Kagome climbed out of the well into the late afternoon sunshine of the Feudal era. She sighed as she sat for a moment on the edge of the well and thought about the life she was living behind in the modern world and the new life she was embarking on in the past.

Kagome and her group of friends had been chasing jewel shards and Naraku for over three years. She had spent her last year of junior high and all of her years of high school going back and forth from the present to the past. Surprisingly, she had been able to graduate high school with honors and was now planning on staying in the past for good.

She gathered up her bags and headed to the village where her friends were waiting for her. She thought about all the good and bad times their group had been through. Sango had lost her brother, but had found him again with the help of Kikyo. He was now traveling with the inu youkai Sesshomaru, who was also Inuyasha's older brother. Miroku had been nearly killed by the cursed hole in his hand. But he and Sango had finally declared their love for each other and had become engaged a few months earlier despite the looming threat of Naraku. Inuyasha had lost his love, Kikyo, several times. But to Kagome's dismay and Inuyasha's delight, Kikyo always seemed to find a way to come back. And the Sacred Jewel had been shattered three times now, all after nearly been completed again.

Despite that, Kagome had also been able to gain full control over her miko powers, which she was very glad to have going in this last battle with Naraku. Kagome was also happy that she had been able to put off the final encounter until she had finished high school. Inuyasha hadn't been happy able her being gone the past few weeks, but he had known he could always come and fetch her if there was any real trouble.

With that final thought, Kagome stepped into the edge of the village. She suddenly felt like she was really home, but something was missing. Inuyasha was not there to greet her. Feeling herself sadden a bit at the thought that he was probably with Kikyo once again, she forced herself to cheer up at the prospect of seeing her friends again after being away for so long. An excited cry suddenly filled the air.

"MAMA!" Kagome was almost instantly knocked over by a small ball of fur. Her adopted son, the fox demon kit, Shippou, wrapped himself up in her arms. "I missed you, Mama!" Kagome laughed and hugged him close for a few moments.

"I missed you too, Shippou." The kit pulled back and looked down at his mother.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."

"Oh, Shippou, I could never leave you for long."

"What is all this stuff you brought with you?"

"I am staying for good this time."

"Are you and Inuyasha going to mate?"

"That is my hope." Kagome blushed as she answered the embarrassing question. She had been secretly hoping for years that Inuyasha would realize that he loved her and decide that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But with Kikyo still around, that hope had slowly started to dwindle.

"I hope not. Inuyasha is still mean to me even after all this time."

"I can't say what will happen in the future, Shippou. Has anything exciting happened while I was gone?"

"It is has been pretty quiet." Shippou answered as Kagome gathered her bags back up and they continued to Kaede's hut. "Inuyasha has wanted to talk to you about something important." Shippou said suddenly as they reached the hut.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because he isn't here right now. I don't think he was expecting you back until at least tomorrow."

"I decided to come back early."

"I'm sorry, Mama. I forgot."

"It's all right, Shippou. I will just speak to him when he returns." Shippou looked relieved. Sango and Miroku heard their voices and came out to greet Kagome.

Inuyasha returned to the hut late that night to find everyone fast asleep, all except Kagome. He didn't see her right away, huddled in the corner, watching the doorway.

"It's about time you returned." She said quietly, but it was loud enough for Inuyasha to hear her.

"Kagome, when did you return?"

"This afternoon. Where have you been?" Kagome asked angrily, keeping her voice soft and controlled so she wouldn't wake the others.

"Maybe we should talk outside." Inuyasha suggested, sensing her angry. Kagome rose to her feet without a word and followed the hanyou outside. She turned to face him with crossed arms and waited for him to speak. "Did you finish your schooling?"

"Yes."

"So we can continue on our journey in the morning?"

"Not until you tell me where you have been all day and night." Kagome answered coldly. She had a sinking feeling that she knew exactly where he had been and who he had been with.

"I was with Kikyo." Inuyasha said cautiously.

"And what were you doing with Kikyo?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha turned away from her, but Kagome just followed him.

"Please tell me you haven't mated with Kikyo, Inuyasha." Kagome didn't like the desperation in her own voice.

"Don't ask me to do that, Kagome."

"Oh, Inuyasha, how could you?! I have loved you for three years! I am here and alive! Kikyo is nothing more than a corpse!" Inuyasha turned back to face her.

"She may be dead, but this way, as long as I live, so will she. I can't lose her again."

"But you would rather lose me?"

"We will always be friends, Kagome." Inuyasha tried to reassure her, but Kagome didn't respond. She ran off into the night without looking back. Inuyasha was too shocked to run after her at first and by the time he recovered enough to chase after her, any sign of her scent was gone.

A few miles away, Lord Sesshomaru came across the weeping miko under a tree. She didn't even look at his approach as she just continued to weep. Without a protest, Sesshomaru gathered her up into his arms and carried her off into the night.

 _Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Mending A Broken Heart Chapter Two

Kagome woke up to the sight of a small campfire and to Sesshomaru's ward, Rin, staring at her from across the campsite. She lifted herself a sitting position as Rin continued to watch her.

"Rin, why do you stare at me? This is hardly the first time we have met." Kagome commented as she sat up.

"I have missed your company. I am just very surprised that you are here. Did Lord Sesshomaru bring you here?" Rin questioned. Kagome looked around the campsite for other signs of life.

"I don't know how I came to be here, to be honest, Rin. Where is Lord Sesshomaru now?" Kagome asked the girl as she rose to her feet to check out her surroundings. It was still dark out, but dawn would soon break.

"That, wench, is none of your business!" Jaken snapped as he entered the camp. Kagome whirled around to face him.

"Then, maybe you can explain how I came to be here, Jaken." Kagome said calmly. Jaken looked appalled at the very idea of explaining anything to the likes of her.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, wench!" Jaken cried. Kagome began to summon her spiritual energy to give the imp a piece of her mind when she felt the inuyoukai behind her. She turned just in time to see Sesshomaru step into the clearing. He deposited a freshly killed rabbit by the fire. Rin immediately about putting it over the campfire to cook. Kagome moved to help her, but Sesshomaru's voice stopped her.

"How do you fare, miko?" He asked quietly. Kagome's eyes widened at his apparent concern over her well-being.

"I am just fine, other than my lack of memory of how I came to be here. I was attempting to ask your imp when you arrived. Would you please inform of how I came to be in your campsite?"

"Only because you asked politely. Do you recall your fight with my idiot brother?" Kagome was silent for a moment as she searched her memory. When the memories did come back her, she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Sesshomaru watched her closely during those few seconds until she nodded. "I found you in the forest and carried you here. I assume that you do not wish to return to Inuyasha." Kagome nodded again, still unable to speak. "Well, since we have a common enemy, you may travel in my pack until he is defeated."

"Thank you, my lord. I know you have already done me a great service, but could I ask one more favor?" Sesshomaru just nodded his approval for her to continue. " I am in need of some my personal belongings, which are currently at Keade's in the village."

"You don't plan on brining all your belongings with you, do you?"

"No, of course not. Keade can keep most of my things til I return permanently. I just need some clothes, medical supplie, and such. It should all fit in my backpack."

"Very well. I will take you to the village once your friends have left. There is no need to cause conflict."

"Inuyasha would not take kindly to me being with you. And since you have tried to kill me so much, this is the last place he would look for me."

"Miko, I would suggest asking the old priestess for some proper clothes. The ones you are currently wearing are much too revealing." Kagome look down at her outfit of black jeans, tank top, and tennis shoes and began to chuckle. "What has caused your amazement, miko?"

"I will try to honor your request. I was laughing because where I am this outfit would be considered very modest." Kagome explained, still trying to get her laughter under control.

"We will leave for the village after you and Rin have finished your breakfast." Sesshomaru informed Kagome before walking to the edge of the campsite and settled down to mediate.

A few hours later, in the late morning, Kagome cautiously stepped into the outskirts of the village. Sesshomaru had assured her that her group of friends had departed.

Keade was surprised to see Kagome as she made her way towards her hut.

"Kagome, child! Where have thee been?"

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Keade. Inuyasha came back to the village late last night from his visit with Kikyo. We argued and I ran off into the forest. I'm safe for now. I just came to retrieve some of my things as I continue my journey to find Naraku. Do you mind keeping the rest of my things safe until after this final battle?"

"Of course not, child, but you cannot continue your journey alone."

"I will not be alone, Keade, I can promise you that. I must go gather my things." Kagome disappeared inside the hut to pack her bag and change into her priestess robes. Keade felt the presence waiting on the edge of the village and her concern for Kagome's safety grew. Kagome emerged a few moments later looking very much like her past self.

"Child, are you certain you should be taking this path?" Kagome smiled, knowing that the old woman could probably sense who was waiting for her.

"There are only two things I am certain of right moe, Keade. Naraku needs to be stopped and it is best for me to not be around Inuyasha at this time. I will be fine. Please don't tell the others who I am with, that would just cause more problems." Keade smiled her agreement reluctantly. "I will see you soon."

Rin smiled in greeting as Sesshomaru and Kagome returned to the campsite a little while later.

"We will stay here one more night and then moe on." Sesshomaru announced to the group before disappearing into the forest.

"Does he do that alot?" Kagome asked Rin as she settled beside the little girl.

"That is none of your concern, wench!" Jaken hissed at Kagome. She turned angry eyes on the imp demon.

"Let get a few things straight, imp. My name is Kagome, not wench! And I am not someone you can order around! If you continue to do so, you may find yourself hurting every time you deem to order me around. Keep that in mind, imp." She finished and turned back to Rin, who was trying to her giggles behind her hands. Jaken stood there with his mouth open in shock.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am Lord Sesshomaru's loyal servant! You have no authority over me!" Jaken finally yelled when he was over the shock of being put in his place. "You speak of not ordering about, but what were you just doing if not ordering me about?!" Kagome sighed and rose to her feet to face the imp once again.

"Jaken, I was not ordering you to do anything, I was simply informing you of what would happen if you continued to treat me such." Kagome replied calmly. This argument with Jaken was grating on her last nerve, but she was trying to keep her anger in check because she had a feeling that once her temper was unleashed someone would get her and she didn't want to hurt Rin. But Jaken didn't seem to want to back down.

"You don't need to inform me of anything, wench! You have no authority to do so!" Jaken continued to scream.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said sharply from behind them. "Cease your squawking! I can hear you a mile away. Miko, come with me while I hunt for some dinner." Kagome nodded and turned to follow him back into the woods, ignoring Jaken completely.

They walked in silence for several minutes before Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at her.

"Was there something you wished to discuss, my lord?" Kagome finally questioned to fill the silence. Sesshomaru didnt response right away.

"Yes, I wished to discuss your role within my pack for the time being."

"And what is that?"

"I wish for you to help care for Rin and teach her what you can while you are with her. Help with the hunting, cooking, and such. And please no more arguing with Jaken." He wasn't willing to admit it, but the imp's shrill voice hurt his ears.

"Well, on the agruing, you might wish you inform your loyal servant to stop ordering me about and calling me wench." Kagome replied, crossing her arms over her chest at the mention of the little toad.

"I think you have accomplished that well enough without my assistance." Sesshomaru said with a hint of a smile on his voice. But it was so faint, Kagome swore she imagined his amusement at her fighting with his follower.

"If that is all you wished to discuss, then shall we hunt up some dinner?" Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and they silently moved through the forest in search for food.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter Three

Sesshomaru watched the miko roll over again her sleep. Her slight whimpering also reaching his ears. This was the third night in a row that she had been plagued with nightmares that he could only assume had to do with his half brother. During the day, the miko did her best to hide her true feelings and her aching heart. But during the nights, he could smell her silent tears as she wept for her lost love. It made him wonder how long she would mourn for Inuyasha. She suddenly shot upright as her latest nightmare woke her. Kagome looked dazedly around the campsite until her eyes settled on Sesshomaru, sitting under a nearby tree.

"How soon it is til dawn?" She asked quietly.

"Another few hours. Go back to sleep, miko."

"I can't." She whispered into the darkness, but Sesshomaru heard it and the sadness lacing her voice.

"Try. We will be traveling again a long distance tomorrow. You require your rest."

"I understand that, but I still can't." She heard Sesshomaru sigh.

"Do you wish to speak on the subject?" Kagome looked at him in surpirse.

"It is about your brother."

"I am well aware of that, miko. What is exactly that is troubling you?"

"I have already gone through the grief of loosing him to Kikyo and I know that I can never change the fact that he loves her more and only sees me as her reincarnation, but no matter how hard I have tried to begin to forget him as a love interest, I can't." Kagome sighed and buried her head in her hands to hide the fresh tears that threatened to fall. "I feel like I cannot move on with my life until I get over Inuyasha." Sesshomaru waited a moment before he responded in case she had more to say.

"Miko, from what I have witnessed in my many years on this Earth, no matter who the subject of one's affections is, it takes time for a heart to heal from such a disappointment. More time than three days. My only concern is your nightmares. Are they caused your broken heart?" Kagome raised her head to look him.

"In a way, yes. This is hard to explain. I am from the future and Kikyo is my past life so we share a soul. It's mostly what keeps her alive, so to speak. She has always wanted her entire soul to herself, so she has always seek to kill me. My nightmares are about that and Inuyasha helping her."

"Why don't you end her existence and take back your soul?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Kikyo has lived her life already."

"I have thought about it a great deal, but I could never do that to Inuyasha. I seem to do just fine with my powers with only part of my soul." Kagome explained sadly.

"You mean you would become more powerful if you had your entire soul?"

"I would assume so. That's what Keade seems to think."

"You are too kind hearted, miko."

"You make it sound like it a bad thing."

"In this instance, yes. You refuse to kill your past life to retrieve your soul because it would hurt my stupid brother even after he hurt you so deeply. It makes me wonder if you really love him like you say you do." Sesshomaru commented. Kagome's eyes widened at his assumption.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you really loved him, you would stop at nothing to be by his side. Being killing your competition, you would retrieve your soul and Inuyasha would see you as a potential mate." Kagome shook her head at his explanation. "Am I incorrect?"

"I'm sure that it is a rarity, but yes, you are incorrect. Yes, I would recieve my soul back, but Inuyasha would not only blame me for killing his love, he would mostly likely demand for me to find a way to bring her back. He only sees me as Kikyo's reincarnation, not as myself. I cannot live my life with someone who wouldn't love me as myself and not as someone I look like. I loved him min spite of knowing all this, all in the hopes that one day he would realize that I am my own personal and worthy of his affections. But now I am know that will never happen and I have to worry if they will be coming after me for my soul."

"While you are under my protection, no harm will come to you. I promise you this."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for your protection and for listening to me."

"Will you try and rest now?" Kagome nodded and snuggled back down into her sleeping bag. Sesshomaru watched her until her breathing became more even and deep sleep claimed her before he allowed himself to close his own eyes for some rest.

 _Sorry for the short chapter. Seemed like a good place to stop. There will be another chapter uploaded soon. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter Four

Kagome awoke the early next morning feeling better than she had in days. She was still feeling her heartbreak, but after her talk with Sesshomaru the night before, she had slept peacefully with no more nightmares plaguing her.

As she sat up in her sleeping bag, she looked around the campsite, Kagome realized that she was the only one awake and that the sun was just beginning to come over the horizon. Looking over to Sesshomaru, she was surprised to discover that he was still asleep.

"Is there a reason you stare at me, human?" Sesshomaru's voice came from his prone form.

"I apologize, I was just surprised that you were still here, let alone still asleep. I am sorry if I offended you." Kagome looked away from the demon lord.

"There is no need for you to offer your apologies, miko. You did not offend me." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and rose to his feet. "It is time to rise for the day. We must move on." Kagome only nodded and began to move to wake Rin and pack up the camp.

Later that day, Sesshomaru stopped in a clearing as he smelled a familiar scent on the wind. Kagome looked at him in question as he stopped in the middle of the clearing and it was early afternoon. They had stopped for the midday meal only an hour before.

"Is there a reason we are stopping, my lord?" Jaken ventured to ask his lord. Sesshomaru just looked at the toad and then turned his gaze to Kagome.

"Things are about to become difficult. Prepare yourself." Sesshomaru said to her right before she felt the familiar aura of her former love.

"No, I am not ready to see him. Please, Sesshomaru, it's too soon." Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she pleaded with the demon lord. Sesshomaru looked at her in silence for a few seconds before making his decision.

"Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un in the forest until I call for you. Kagome, stand behind me and do not say a word." Kagome nodded and moved behind him just as Jaken moved away with Rin. She felt Sesshomaru expand his aura to cover hers. She erected a barrier to make herself invisible as Inuyasha and his group came into the clearing.

"Brother." Sesshomaru greeted coldly. Inuyasha glared at him as he sniffed the surrounding area.

"Where is she?"

"To whom are you referring, little brother?"

"The wench, Kagome! She ran off the other night and I haven't been able to find her." Inuyasha snapped in annoyance. The rest of the group were standing behind Inuyasha at the edge of the forest. Kikyo stood just behind Inuyasha.

"From the looks of it, you do not need the shard finding services of the miko when your dead one can do it." Sesshomaru replied without emotion.

"That may be true, but she is still my friend!" Inuyasha started to yell. Kagome leaned closer to Sesshomaru's back as the level of Inuyasha's voice rose.

"Why weren't you so concerned about her the other night when she ran off? With your senses, you should been able to find her very easily." Sesshomaru commented. Inuyasha didn't respond. "As you can see and smell for yourself, little brother, your miko is not here. So unless you wish to annoy me further, please be on your way."

"How dare you order me around! I am not some servant that you can order around!" Inuyasha screamed as he began draw his sword to fight.

"I'm not going to fight you. You will have to take your frustration out elsewhere. Good day." Sesshomaru turned to leave and Kagome followed right behind, still being masked by her barrier and Sesshomaru's aura. To her surprise, Inuyasha didn't follow them. When she looked back to see why, Inuyasha stood in the same spot staring after his brother in disbelief that he hadn't engaged in battle with him as he always had in the past.

"Thank you, my lord." Kagome told him quietly after they were out of sight and earshot of Inuyasha.

"You would do well to keep your barrier masking your scent until we leave this area." Sesshomaru replied, as removed the protection of his aura from her. Kagome just nodded her agreement and they continued to move further away from her old friends. Until she had seen her friends again, she hadn't realized how much she has missed them. It made her want to turn around and risk Inuyasha's rage and Kikyo's presence to be with her friends again.

Suddenly, a roar sounded from behind. Before either of them had a chance to react, Inuyasha burst through the trees, sword drawn and ready for battle.

"You stole her from me!" Inuyasha screamed as he approached the pair. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise to see Inuyasha staring right at her.

"How...?" Her voice trailed off as Kikyo stopped behind him. The dead priestess smiled at her future self with pride. Kagome closed her eyes with disgust. She had completely forgot that Kikyo could locate her through their shared soul if she desired.

"Kagome, you can come back to us now. I will defeat my brother so you do not have to suffer his presence any longer!" Inuyasha informed her proudly. Kagome almost rolled her eyes at his arrogance. Did he really think she would go back with him especially with his dead mate now in the group.

"Inuyasha, you are wasting your time. I am not going anywhere with you." Kagome said firmly as she stepped up to stand beside Sesshomaru.

"What kind of spell does he have you under?" Inuyasha yelled back, griping his sword tighter. Sesshomaru still hadn't drawn his sword. Kagome knew that as angry Inuyasha was, he wouldn't be able to hurt his brother.

"I am no longer under a spell. I also have no desire to watch you with your dead mate, so I think I will stay right where I am for the time being." Kagome answered calmly, surprising herself that he hadn't sparked her temper yet. His betrayal and dismissal of her love was still raw and she didn't even want to be near him at this point in time.

"Kagome, this is insanity! You would choice this demon over your friends?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked over at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who had stopped a few moments before a good distance away from the battle ground. They all knew how Inuyasha had treated her and she knew that they would support her decision to stay away while she healed from his betrayal and started to move on with her life. Kagome knew that with her choice to stay in the past, she would encounter Inuyasha many times, so she needed the time away to make her peace. Staying with Sesshomaru helped her to that because he didn't care to discuss his brother and he offered protection from the many dangers of her travels.

"At this time, yss, Inuyasha. I need some time away from you to heal. Sango and the other understand probably better than you ever could, sad to say. Once Naraku has been defeated, I will plan my future from there. If you still wish to fight your brother knowing all of this, I won't stand in your way." Kagome Sesshomaru, who had been quiet for the entire exchange, looked at his brother in question, silently asking Inuyasha if he still wished to battle. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment longer before turning his gaze to Sesshomaru.

"Well, little brother, I don't have all day to wait for you to make a decision." Sesshomaru commented at Inuyasha's continued silence. Inuyasha growled and raised his sword.

"Draw your sword, Sesshomaru. Let's have us a battle!" Sesshomaru nodded once, withdrew his sword, and met Inuyasha in air to begin their fighting. Kagome walked over to her friends, completely ignoring Kikyo as she walked past the preistess. Kikyo just glared at her incarnation. Sango hugged Kagome upon her arrival.

"I know it has only been a few days, but we have missed you." Sango exclaimed as she released Kagome.

"I have missed you guys too. How are things going with Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha is his usual self and Kikyo is just a bitch." Miroku answered her question.

"Mama, can I go with you?" Shippo asked, hopping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Shippo, I would love for you to join me, but I will have to ask Lord Sesshomaru's permission first." Kagome responded. Sango raised an eyebrow at Kagome's answer. "What?"

"You have only been gone for a few days and you have changed." Sango told her.

"How have I changed?"

"Asking permission. You never ask permission for anything." Miroku repsonded. "Even when it has come to Sesshomaru, at least in the past."

"Sesshomaru has come to my aid these past few days in allowing me to join his pack and protecting me as I have nursed my broken heart over Inuyasha. I couldn't disrespect him now by bringing someone with me without his approval." Kagome explained. "I have just come to respect him. He could have left me to die in the forest that night."

"We understand, Kagome, but such respect for a demon lord coming from you is unusual. You almost sound like...never mind." Miroku stated. Kagome raised an eyebrow to the monk's unfinished statement.

"Like what, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter Five

"Sesshomaru has come to my aid these past few days in allowing me to join his pack and protecting me as I have nursed my broken heart over Inuyasha. I couldn't disrespect him now by bringing someone with me without his approval." Kagome explained. "I have just come to respect him. He could have left me to die in the forest that night."

"We understand, Kagome, but such respect for a demon lord coming from you is unusual. You almost sound like...never mind." Miroku stated. Kagome raised an eyebrow to the monk's unfinished statement.

"Like what, Miroku?" Kagome asked. When Miroku didn't answer her right away, Kagome turned to Sango for an answer.

"It makes you sound very submissive, Kagome. Like a mate would be." Sango informed her slowly. Kagome burst out laughing.

"Are you two insane?! I just am minding my manners for a change. I know I will always have you guys as dear friends, but I plan to make my home here. Having Sesshomaru not want to kill me would be a nice worry not to have." Her gaze fell on Kikyo as she finished her statment. She knew all too well that the preistess wanted her whole soul back, but she was only holding back from killing her because of Inuyasha. "Besides, I have enough people wanting to be rid of me at the moment." Miroku and Sango followed her gaze.

"It hasn't been easy the past few days in our group either, Kagome. Kikyo is as cold as ice and Inuyasha has been hell bent on finding you." Sango said conversationally.

"Why, when he has what he wanted all along?" Kagome wondered.

"He still considers you a friend." Miroku answered. Kagome felt anger rise up at that answer.

"He sure has a funny way of showing it! First, going behind my back with Kikyo, and now showing up here demanding all sorts of things and blaming Sesshomaru when he has done nothing wrong!" Kagome suddenly pushed through her friends and headed towards the battle still raging behind the brothers.

"Kagome, come back here! You could get hurt!" Sango called worriedly, but Kagome just ignored her. She headed towards the battling pair, her brown eyes glowing with anger. Once she was still a safe distance away, she waited until Inuyasha lept into the air to attack Sesshomaru again to say the simple command, loud and clear.

"Inuyasha, sit!" The hanyou was caught off guard as he suddenly started falling from the air just as he was about to attack his brother and ended up in about a six foot deep crater.

Sesshomaru stopped his own attack in time to see his younger brother hit the ground. He also watched as Kagome stalked over to the hole that his brother was climbing out of. He felt the rage and power flowing off of Kagome.

"What did you do that for, wench?!" Inuyasha bellowed at her as he regained his footing on solid ground.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! I am the Shikon Miko and I demand the respect I deserve for my position! Inuyasha, you broke my heart and you think that your behavior since has been okay? Let me tell you, it has not! I am angry because of you not only breaking my heart, but also going behind my back and not having the guts to tell me to my face before going off to be with her!" Her head jerked in the direction of Kikyo. "If you had really considered us to be friends, you would have at least given me that courtesy. Now, I can see that I am nothing to you."

"Kagome, you are my friend, that's why I have been looking for you! Damn stubborn wench! I have..." Kagome's glare cut him off.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies, Inuyasha. At this point, you are lucky I don't rip my soul out of that pile of dirt and bones you call a lover! I have given you enough chances over the years to come to your senses! The past few days have made me realize that I am worth more than you are willing to give. Go finish your jewel, Inuyasha, but leave me in peace!" She finished on a sigh and began to turn away as Sesshomaru walked towards them.

"But, Kagome..." Inuyasha started to say, but Sesshomaru's appearing at Kagome's side stopped him.

"Are you ready to depart, my lord?" Kagome asked, her head held high. Sesshomaru could see the glint of tears at the corners of her eyes. She still was struggling with her feelings towards his idiot brother, but this had been a step in the right direction.

"Yes, miko. I'm assuming the kit will be joining us?"

"If you do not mind, my lord." Kagome said cautiously.

"I do not mind. Rin and Kohaku will enjoy a new companion." Kagome gestured to Shippo you join her and waved goodbye to her friends.

"Speaking of Kohaku, where is he?" Kagome asked.

"He is currently training at my castle in the Western Lands. That is where we will be headed next. I would like to check on the boy's progress."

"Thank you, my lord, for the information." Kagome inclined her head and moved away to meet Shippo.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome interacting with his brother for several minutes until Kikyo came to stand by his side.

"Shall we move on?" She suggested quietly, following his gaze as Sesshomaru and Kagome disappeared into the trees. Inuyasha just nodded absently as Kikyo led him to the other side of the clearing.

"What is it, my love?"

"Kagome, I have never seen her anger disappear so quickly. She was raging at me, then Sesshomaru appears and her anger seemed to just vanish."

"Inuyasha, Kagome is no longer your concern. Put her out of your mind. Let's focus on what we need to do to put the jewel back to together and defeat Naraku for good."

"You are right, love." Inuyasha kissed her cheek and joined the others at the edge of the clearing.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending a Broken Heart

Chapter Six

As Inuyasha continued to secretly ponder Kagome's actions, despite Kikyo's insistence he forget about her, Kagome was trying not to look back at her old crush as she and Sesshomaru moved off into the forest.

"Are you sure it was wise to let Inuyasha know of our destination?" Kagome dared question the demon lord as they past into the trees from the clearing. Sesshomaru glanced at her for a brief moment before answering her.

"If you are concerned for your own or your kit's safety, there is no need to worry. I am perfectly capable of..."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it that way!" Kagome insisted quickly, cutting him off. "I just meant so he isn't going to be a bother to you. I know you are capable of keeping anyone under your protection safe. Of that, I have no doubt."

"Thank you for your confidence in my abilities, miko. As for my brother, he is merely an occasion inconvenience, nothing more. He wouldn't dare show his face at my home." Sesshomaru replied.

"Of course."

"You think otherwise?"

"You forget that Inuyasha is hunting for the jewel shards. I still have the majority of the shards that we have located. Eventually, he will come looking for them, even if it means going to your castle." Kagome explained.

"Can't you just give the jewel to Kikyo, Mama?" Shippo asked, speaking for the first time and nearly making Kagome jump. She had almost forgotten the kit was there. She looked down at him.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea, Shippo. She might give into Inuyasha's demands about becoming a full demon. A selfish wish like that would just corrupt the jewel further."

"Oh, if you say so, Mama."

"Whatever the reasons, Shippo, it best of it stays with me."

"You're right, miko. The dead priestess is not strong enough to protect the jewel." Sesshomaru added. Kagome didn't agree with him.

Later that evening, Kagome looked around at her new group. She sort of felt like a mother figure because of Shippo and Rin giggling and playing in the firelight as she watched them. Jaken was off sulking in the corner of their camp because he had been scolded by Sesshomaru again when he had protested Shippo joining the group. By Kagome's guess, it was because Shippo was still a child and Jaken already had to watch after Rin, so he didn't want the added responsibility of Shippo. Or the toad just liked to complain about everything. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree, casually standing gurad, also watching the children in their play.

It was the perfect little family scene, with both adults watching their charges and Kagome also keeping an eye of the fish cooking over the fire that Sesshomaru had caught for their dinner in the nearby stream. Aside from the imp demon skulking in the corner, it was a nice peaceful evening.

Kagome heard herself sigh at her thoughts and then mentally shook herself. It had only been a few days since her breakup with Inuyasha and only hours after her latest confrontation with him. Why was she thinking about how they all looked like a family? Her gaze slipped over to Sesshomaru for a slipt second before quickly turning back to the cooking fish. She hoped Sesshomaru didnt see her glance. Was she beginning to have feelings for Inuyasha's brother? Again, Kagome mentally shook herself. All these thoughts were absurd. Not only was she not over Inuyasha yet, why would she be fantasizing about Sesshomaru? He had never shown any interest in her and he hated humans.

"What has you angry at the fish?" Sesshomaru's sudden question made Kagome jump. He had joined her by the fire without her noticing. She forced a smile snd shook her head.

"Nothing, my lord. Just lost in thought." She answered.

"More on Inuyasha?"

"Surprisingly, no." When she didn't say anymore, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, silently telling her to continue. Kagome scowled at the silent demand. "Nothing I was thinking should concern you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked quietly. It was Kagome's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Why should it be?"

"Because I heard you sigh, then watched the array of emotions cross your face, and then you chanced a glance at me. I have to to assume that I was in your thoughts somewhere." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome felt herself blush at being caught by him. She had been thinking about him, but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"I was just thinking about the children and how well they seem to be getting along." Kagome replied, not looking at him.

"That still doesn't explain why you looked at me." Sesshomaru said, not dropping the issue. Kagome did look up at him then.

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Becaue, my little miko, if your thoughts ran along the same lines as mine, then we would have many things to discuss." Sesshomaru said quietly, moving closer to her side.

"What were you thinking?" Kagome asked boldly, her senses aware of how close he now was to her. It made it hard to breath and concentrate on their conversation.

"You first, my little miko." Kagome didn't answer right away. Her thoughts suddenly were running a thousand miles a minute. Did she want to tell Sesshomaru the truth? If she did, what would it lead to? From his statement and how close he currently was to her, he sounded like he would be open to her apparent new attraction to him. That sounded impossible because he hated humans. Kagome almost laughed at herself at her inner thoughts as Sesshomaru waited for an answer. "Well, miko?"

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 7

"What were you thinking?" Kagme asked boldly, her senses aware of how close he now was to her. It made it hard to breath and concentrate on their conversation.

"You first, my little miko." Kagome didn't answer right away. Her thoughts suddenly were running a thousand miles a minute. Did she want to tell Sesshomaru the truth? If she did, what would it lead to? From his statement and how close he currently was to her, he sounded like he would be open to her apparent new attraction to him. That sounded impossible because he hated humans. Kagome almost laughed at herself at her inner thoughts as Sesshomaru waited for an answer. "Well, miko?"

"I, um, well, I was thinking about how much we seem like a family." Kagome finally said quietly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I don't remember exactly what I was thinking, but I was watching the children and thinking how I felt like their mother and such. It was silly. Now, that I am thoroughly embarrassed, can we please change the subject?" Kagome looked back down to the fish and reached to begin to pull in from the fire, but Sesshomaru's question stopped her.

"So why did you look towards me? Apparently, I was apart of your family thoughts."

"Well, you would fall into the father figure role as you protect us all from harm. It was purely because of the children and the protection you provide." Kagome quickly said, blushing yet again.

"Thank you for your honesty."

"Can I remove the fish from the fire before it burns?" Sesshomaru just nodded and Kagome reached for the fish again. "Shippo, Rin, please go wash your hands."

"Yes, Mama!" "Yes, Kagome." Reached her ears before they disappeared to the river to wash their hands for dinner.

"This discussion is not over, miko." Sesshomaru informed her before moving away to resume his position by the tree he had been leaning against earlier. Kagome didn't look back at him as he departed. She just focused on serving up the fish she had cooked.

The odd conversation was still being replayed in Kagome's mind a couple of days later when they finally reached Sesshomaru's castle. Rin ran happily towards the gates at the familiar sight of what she now called home. Shippo followed her out of curiosity. Kagome just marveled over the grandeur of Sesshomaru's ancestral home.

"It's beautiful." Kagome breathed on a whisper to herself.

"Thank you, miko. I'm glad you like it." Sesshomaru said softly from behind her. Kagome felt herself cheeks flush bright with color at his nearness.

"You're welcome, my lord." She replied, still in a whisper before moving away tp follow the children. Sesshomaru watched her go, wishing she would stop fighting the growing attraction between them. He sighed and moved to follow his charges.

After everyone was settled into their rooms, Sesshomaru went to his office to catch up on all the paperwork that had piled up while he had been away. As he began his work, he found it hard to concentrate on what he was doing as his mind kept drifting back the miko currently upstairs in a guest bedroom near his own. He growled and once again, pushed kagome from his thoughts. He didn't understand this attraction to her or his beast's sudden desire to have Kagome for his mate. His hatred for humans was something he had made well know to Inuyasha and his circle of friends.

'She is brave and strong and powerful. She would give you very powerful offspring, perhaps even full blooded youkai. You must win her heart.' His inner beast told him for the hundredth time. Sesshomaru slammed shut the book in front of him and rose to his feet. Before he knew it, he was outside Kagome's door, knocking. He scowled when he received no answer and opened the door to reveal an empty room. Her backpack waa lying on the bed, but no Kagome. Shutting the door again, he looked up and down the hallway for any sign of Kagome. The only person in the hallway was a servant coming towards him with fresh linens. He put a hand up to stop the servant she neared.

"Do you know where Lady Kagome is?"

"Yes, my lord. The children dragged her out to the meadow to play." Sesshomaru nodded and began down the hallway.

Kagome giggled as Rin chased across the meadow to where Shippo was waiting for them. None of them heard Sesshomaru approach until he was standing in front of a still giggling Kagome.

"Oh, my lord, I did not see you standing there. My apologies." Kagome said as she went to move forward to chase Rin that time.

"No need for apologies, miko." Sesshomaru replied before taking her into his arms and kissing her firmly. Kagome stiffened at first at the suddenness of his kiss, but she relaxed into his embrace and began to kiss him back. Shippo and Rin stopped moving as Sesshomaru began kissing Kagome. They both just stared at their guardians.

"Does he know who he is kissing?" Rin finally whispered to Shippo. "I thought, besides me, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care for humans."

"Maybe Mama is another exception." Shippo shrugged. Sesshomaru heard their whispering and it made him remember where he was. He pulled away from his miko reluctantly. Kagome blinked her eyes opening confusion as she felt the demon lord started to pull away from her.

"We really need to continue our discussion from the other day, miko." He whispered. Kagome stepped out of his embrace.

"Some other time, my lord. As you can see, I am currently occupied. Come, children, let's continue our game." She walked away because she didn't know what else to do or say. He had surprised her to her core.

"Of course, my lady." Kagome smiled at him before ushering the children to the other side of the meadow. Sesshomaru watched her go and just didn't know what to make of what had just happened. He shook his head and went back inside to try to work.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 8

Later that night, Kagome laid awake thinking about the kiss over and over again. The more she thought about it, the more she wished she wouldn't have blown Sesshomaru off like she had. Her head and heart had been screaming at her to either stop the kiss or encourage Sesshomaru to continue. Both were still pulling her in different directions. Her heart was screaming to find out where a relationship with Sesshomaru could go, but her head the equally screaming to remember that he hated humans and that she had only just started overcoming what Inuyasha had done to her. Kagome shook her head and sighed. She had no idea what to do.

Sighing again, Kagome threw baxk the covers and began to pull on her robe. She was hoping a walk under the moonlight would help clear her mind enough to sleep.

She crept through the the quiet castle and made it to the garden without encountering anyone. Kagome let a relieved breath out and looked up at the clear night sky. It was a warm summer night with the stars shining brightly and the moon full, the perfect setting for romance. Kagome smacked herself in the forehead at the thought. She had come out here to clear her head of thoughts of romance, not make it worse.

"Why do you injure yourself?" Sesshomaru's voice asked from the shadows behind her. Kagome jumped at his unexpected presence before she slowly turned to face him.

"Good evening, my lord. I didn't expect to see you this late."

"I suspect that you couldn't sleep, much as I couldn't. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I am afraid so."

"What thoughts keep you from your sleep, my little miko?"

"Well, much is about the coming battle with Naraku and my situation with Inuyasha, plus everything else that has occurred lately." Kagome answered carefully. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Everything else?"

"Oh, my lord, yes, everything else that has occurred, but what has happened between us is what has me out here in the middle of the night."

"Then, perhaps this would be a good time to finish our conversation that you keep avoiding." Sesshomaru commented.

"I have been avoiding for two very good reasons."

"And those reasons are?"

"The first one being that you hate humans. The second being that I just left Inuyasha a week ago and I don't want you to feel like that I am just on the rebound. I like and respect you too much to put you put you through something that might not work out."

"Kagome, I am not sure what being on the rebound means, but I know that this attraction between us is not going to go away. Why do you continue to fight it?"

"Because of the rebound thing. How do I know I am not just attracted to you because you are Inuyasha's brother and I am nursing a broken heart over him. Being on the rebound means I am just looking for a way to recapture what I had with Inuyasha."

"But you never had an imitate relationship with him, so how can you be looking to recapture something you never had? You are nursing rejection from him, nothing more. I can smell your attraction to me and it is not because you are trying to get over Inuyasha."

"What about your hatred of humans? That would definitely put a kink any relationship we could have."

"I do not hate you, Kagome. My dislike for humans mostly extends to my idiot brother."

"I guess you do care for Rin and if you hated all humans, you wouldn't care for her as you do." Kagome acknowledged. Sesshomaru dared to take a couple of steps closer to her. Kagome noticed him slowly moving closet, but she didn't retreat.

"Kagome, I care for you, more than I wish to admit. I am willing to take things slow if that is what you desire, but would you please no longer fight the growing attraction between us?"

"All I can promise is that I will try, my lord." Kagome replied honestly. "Inuyasha's betrayal has left me somewhat weary of trusting others."

"I understand, miko. Can you do me one more favor?" Sesshomaru stopped directly in front of her.

"What is that?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"Call me Sesshomaru."

"All right, Sesshomaru. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, my little miko."

"Kiss me."

"Gladly." Sesshomaru growled. Kagome expected his mouth to come crashing down on hers, but he slowly raised her chin and gently brought his lips down on hers instead. Sesshomaru moved closer as Kagome didn't resist him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome responded in kind and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Sesshomaru purred against her mouth and pulled her off her feet and up against his chest. Kagome's surprised gasp broke the kiss, but Sesshomaru continued to kiss to her ear and neck. Kagome threw her head back to give him better access.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome moaned his name and it made Sesshomaru growl in response. He pulled her head back up to claim her mouth once more, this time his kiss was more demanding. Kagome moaned again and Sesshomaru suddenly broke their kiss.

"Woman, if you keep moaning like that, going slow will no longer be an option." Kagome arched an eyebrow in question. "My beast has decided that you would make me a good mate. I am currently having a heard time controlling the urge to take you to my bed and keep you there until you are with child."

"You want me as your mate?" Kagome was taken aback at that realization.

"Kagome, I wouldn't pursue a relationship with you if I wasn't interested in forever." Sesshomaru explained.

"Forever? I am only going to live maybe another 60-80 years. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"If you were to become my mate, you would live as long as I do." Sesshomaru said.

"Do I have to decide right now?"

"No, but I would like you to consider it. Would you consider becoming my mate, Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned quietly. Kagome didn't answer right away. It felt like Sesshomaru had just proposed marriage to her. In a way, he had. Being a demon's mate was their form of marriage, from what she had been told. She had wanted that forever with Inuyasha, or so she had thought. Could she attach herself to a man she didn't love for all time?

"Yes, I will consider it." She finally said in a whisper. Sesshomaru smiled for the first time in her memory and she was memorized by how handsome he was when he smiled. "Now, will you please put me down so I can try to go get some sleep?"

"I will carry you back to your room." He picked her up bridal style and headed back into the castle, despite Kagome's protests.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru set Kagome down outside her bedroom and she turned to look up at him.

"Good night, my lord. Thank you for your assistance."

"You're welcome, my little miko. I bid you a good night." He gave her a slight bow and quickly turned away to move down the hall to his own room. Kagome sighed and opened the door to her room. Leaning against the closed door a moment later., she knew that she was going to get very little sleep.

A sharp loss of air jerked Kagome awake a few hours later. She opened her eyes to see Shippo sitting on her stomach.

"Good morning, Mama!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Shippo, would you please get off of me?" Kagome gasped out. Shippo instantly jumped off of her stomach.

"Mama, get up! It's time for breakfast!"

"What time is it?"

"Early." Rin said from the side of the bed.

"Shippo, I didn't sleep well last night. Can you possibly have breakfast without out me?" Kagome groaned with Shipp shook his head no. "Why not?"

"Because breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Shippo argued. "You always say that, Mama."

"Its more meant for growing children, Shippo, not adults who need sleep." Kagome explained. "Go have your breakfast with Rin and I will join you later in the garden."

"But Mama..."

"Kit, you heard your mother. Rin, show Shippo where we dine and have your morning meal." Sesshomaru said from the open doorway.

"Yes, my lord." Rin said right away, but Shippo wasn't so quick to obey. Kagome thought about giving into the kit's wishes, but the stern look on Sesshomaru's face stopped her. "Shippo, Rin, leave Kagome to her rest. She will see you later today." Sesshomaru continued. Rin moved obediently towards the door and Shippo followed her more slowly. Sesshomaru closed the door behind the children. "I am assuming you do not intend to hide in here all day, do you?" He asked as he turned back around to face Kagome

"No, honestly, I don't. You gave much to think about last night. Between that, the traveling, and other sleepless nights, I am in need of some rest."

"I will have a maid wake you in time for lunch." Sesshomaru said and left her to rest. Kagome stared after him. She wasn't used to have someone look after her well being. In the past, she had to fight Inuyasha when she had needed a moment's peace. That small act by Sesshomaru showed more just how different the two brothers were. She settled back down against the pillows, thinking about the demon lord in whose castle she slept.

Instead of sending a maid, Sesshomaru was the one to wake Kagome.

"Miko, dress and join the children and myself outside, please. We are going on a picnic for the midday meal." Sesshomaru informed her as Kagome forced her eyes open.

"All right, give me about ten minutes."

"There is fresh water in there basin on the vanity. I will leave you to dress." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left the room.

Kagome stepped out into the garden. The sight before her made her chuckle. Sesshomaru was holding a basket full of food with Rin and Shippo running around him excitedly.

"Your mother will be along shortly." Sesshomaru told the children, sounding a bit frustrated.

"I am here." Kagome announced, laughter still in her voice. Sesshomaru looked instantly relieved at her presence. "Now, children, settled down. Let us be on our way." Shippo and Rin ran ahead to the find perfect picnic spot, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone. "Good afternoon, my lord. I thank you for letting me sleep."

"No problem, Kagome. Shall we join the pups before they get into mischief?" Kagome nodded her agreement and took the offered arm he held out.

"You looked pretty frustrated with the kids running around you before I arrived."

"Rin is usually pretty quiet when I am near her. Shippo doesn't seem to possess the ability to keep his voice down when it is necessary." Sesshomaru explained.

"Yes, that is something I have to constantly remind him of." Kagome replied. "He needs a father figure in his life. Inuyasha was never more than an annoying older brother to him."

"Yes, Inuyasha is still a child himself. Kagome, I do not want you to base your decision on what is best for Shippo. You need to make your decision based on what is best for you."

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I know, but Shippo is part of the package with me, as Rin is with you. They are out children. It's as simply as that."

"I know the kit is your son, Kagome. I would never expect anything else. The children seem to be content with each other. The choice needs to be about what you want." Sesshomaru said seriously. "Take all the time you need to, Kagome. I am not going anywhere."

"I appreciate it, Sesshomaru."

"How sweet. It's so sweet I could hurl." Inuyasha said from behind them, just as he grabbed Kagome up and sped off with her. Sesshomaru growled as he started to go after them until he remembered the children in the meadow. He stopped and called to Rin and Shippo. They came running immediately, chatting about finding the perfect picnic spot.

"Back to the castle, now." Sesshomaru turned without another word and hurried back the garden, fully expecting the children to follow him. Rin recognized the seriousness in Sesshomaru's expression and followed with hesitation. Sel he gestured to Shippo to come along. He caught up to her and she explained that when Sesshomaru looked that way, it was best not to argue with his commands. Shippo nodded in understanding.

Sesshomaru escorted the children inside, located Jaken, and ordered him to keep them in sight until he returned.

"Inuyasha, put me down!" She couldn't use the sit command on him because she would end up injuring herself.

"Not until we are far away from that bastard!" Was Inuyasha's reply. Kagome suddenly didn't care about injuring herself.

"Sit, boy!" As expected, Inuyasha dropped her and made a decent size crater. Kagome quickly jumped ton her feet and stocked over to him as he begin crawling of the hole. "Now, you will explain yourself or I will sit you until you are at least 100 feet in the ground!"

"I had to get you away from my brother before he hurt or killed you. No offense, Kagome, but you can be pretty annoying at times."

"Enough for someone to want to kill me? And what gives you the right to decide what is best for me?"

"You are still my friend, Kagome."

"Really? I didn't know friends betrayed one another." Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha had the decency to look away somewhat ashamed for hurting for a brief second before his scowl was firmly back in place.

"Do you have to bring that up every time we meet? It's been over a week, you should be over it by now." Inuyasha asked in exasperation. Kagome just stared at him for a long moment.

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"You really are naive, Inuyasha." Kagome stated, shaking her head sadly. "I fancied myself in love with you for over three years, Inuyasha! That takes more than a week to get over, especially when I am dealing with other things as well."

"Like what? You have spent the last week in grand comfort at Sesshomaru's castle." Inuyasha spat back.

"We only arrived here yesterday. Or do you not remember the encounter the other day?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. What else has been on your mind?"

"That is none of your business, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You brought it up!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Only to make a point! Take me back to the castle and go back to your mate. Leave me to my life, Inuyasha, and I will leave you to yours. I'm content where I am now."

"What about Naraku?"

"He will be defeated."Kagome answered confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Take me back to the castle, Inuyasha." Kagome commanded again, ignoring his question.

"Don't order me around, wench."

"Fine, don't take me back. Sesshomaru will find me soon enough. Go on your merry way." She then turned away from him to find a tree to settle against until Sesshomaru arrived.

"What did I just say about ordering me around?" Inuyasha growled.

"It was just a suggestion. If you wish to have Sesshomaru kill you when he arrives, by all means, stick around."

"Why would he want to kill me anymore than usual for annoying him?"

"Because he asked me to be his mate." Kagome turned back around to see Inuyasha's mouth hanging open and him just staring at her in disbelief. "You going to catch flies if you don't close your mouth."

"Can you repeat what my brother asked of you?" Inuyasha asked slowly, several minutes after he overcame the worse of his shock. By this time, Kagome has settled herself against a tree and was watching him.

"Your brother asked me to be his mate."

"Why?" Was all Inuyasha said.

"For all the reasons you failed to see." Sesshomaru answered as he stepped into view. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw just how angry he was. "Do you have a death wish, Inuyasha?"

"Not by your hand."

"That can't be true when you continue to anger me." Sesshomaru countered, almost seeming calm. "You come near her again without her consent, you will be dealing with me. Now, do as Kagome suggested and run before I change my mind about ending your pathetic existence." Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but decided against when he saw how red Sesshomaru's eyes were. He wouldn't stand a chance if Sesshomaru fought him now. He just nodded and walked away. "Come, Kagome." She rose to her feet and walked over to him.

"You can calm down now. There was no harm done." Kagome said, trying to sooth his temper.

"If he ever try anything like that again, I will not hesitate to kill him. You are mine." Sesshomaru tugged her to his side and growled.

"Yes, I believe I am." Kagome smiled up at him.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I am saying yes." Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he pulled her to him for a kiss as his anger slipped away.

"Are you sure you do not need more time?" He asked as he broke the kiss. Kagome laid her head against his chest.

"I am happy where I am, Sesshomaru. I don't need anymore time. I'm yours forever."

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 10

Kagome sighed happily. The arm that was around her waist moved slightly at the sound of her sigh. It surprised her until memory of the night before came flooding back.

They had arrived back at the castle to find Rin and Shippo chasing Jaken through the halls. Sesshomaru had wanted to drag her upstairs, but the children had wanted to still go on the picnic, so they had spent the afternoon out in the meadow. After dinner, Kagome had tucked Rin and Shippo into bed. Sesshomaru had been waiting outside Shippo's room when Kagome had emerged.

"Good evening, my lord. Were you waiting on me?" Kagome asked causally. Sesshomaru nodded, picked her up, and carried her to him room.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer as she continued to think about the pervious night.

"Good morning, my lady." Sesshomaru purred in her ear. Kagome finally opened her eyes as her thoughts were interrupted.

"Good morning. I am surprised the children haven't come looking for us." Kagome said as she rolled over to face him.

"The servants will care for the children. We are not leaving this bed until you are pupped." Sesshomaru growled. Kagome giggled, but asked her next question with seriousness.

"Are you sure you want more children right away? You looked pretty out of your element yesterday with Rin and Shippo running around you."

"I am not used to being around excited children. Rin tends to be more calm when I am around. I am in need of an heir, Kagome, but not right away if you wish to wait."

"Maybe it would be better to wait until Naraku is defeated before we talk about expanding our family." Kagome stated. Sesshomaru didnt answer right away as his nostrils flared slightly and he moved closer to her.

"I think it might be too late to put that discussion on hold." Sesshomaru said almost regretfully.

"Why?" Kagome asked cautiously. Sesshomaru didnt answer right away. "Sesshomaru?"

"Your scent has changed." Sesshomaru finally answered. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his vague response.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I could be mistaken, but I believe it means we will be parents sooner rather than later." Sesshomaru answered quietly. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again when she didn't know what to say. "Darling, I know you wanted to wait, but you will be a wonderful mother because you are already are one to Shippo."

"I am sorry, I am just in shock. Everything has been changing so fast, I am having a hard time processing it all." Kagome tried to explain. "I will be all right. Are you ready for all these changes?" Sesshomaru smiled and caressed her cheek.

"My little miko, I have been waiting for you for a long time. Now that I have you, a child is just an added blessing." Kagme felt like crying. His statement was the closet he had come to professing love for her. "I have wanted you as my mate since the first time I saw you fight."

"How could you? I didn't even have any control over my powers or know how to aim my arrows." Kagome laughed at the memory of her younger self and far she had progressed since then.

"Love, it wasn't your aim or your control, it was your desire to want to protect your friends, even Inuyasha. You may be able to control your powers and protect yourself now, but your desire and protectiveness has always been a part of you. It is one of the many reasons I love you." Sesshomaru heard Kagome's sharp intake of breath.

"You love me?" Kagome focused her gaze on Sesshomaru's chest.l, afraid to look at him. Sesshomaru lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"Silly miko, what did you think wanting you for my mate meant?"

"I thought it had more to do with my powers and the ability to give you powerful heirs more than anything else." Kagome answered quietly.

"While you will give me powerful heirs, it is you I fell for, Kagome, not your powers. No matter what others think of me, I couldn't spend hundreds of years with someone I mated with only for heirs."

"Hundred of years? Sesshomaru, I won't live for hundred of years. I have maybe sixty, seventy years left."

"My dear, you are now the Lady of the West." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I will live any longer than my human lifespan will allow." Kagome countered.

"In a way, you are no longer human." Kagome sat up and looked herself over. She didn't look any different from what she could see.

"I still look the same."

"Kagome, last night when we mated, I bit your shoulder to mark you as my mate to the demon world. In doing so, you will share my lifespan. So as long as I live, so will you and you will not age." Sesshomaru explained as Kagome settled back against his side.

"Are you sure you want to put up with my for that long? I have been told that I have a fierce temper and that I can be demanding." Kagome told Sesshomaru with a smile.

"I could put the same question to you, my dear miko. I have been told that I am cold-hearted and a killing machine. Can you stay with a cold-hearted demon lord for the rest of your days?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome seemed to give his question some serious thought for a few moments before giving him her answer.

"On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"That the cold, uncaring attitude that you project to the rest of the world never enters our domain. Here, with me, you be the caring man you really are."

"I promise." Sesshomaru said and leaned down to seal his promise with a kiss. When he finally broke the kiss, Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with wonder in her eyes. "What it is?"

"In just a few short days, you have managed to show me what love and caring should be. I know now that what I felt for Inuyasha wasn't love. After I recovered from my initial shock of his 'betrayal', I began to see you as the man you really are and to also develop feelings for you. At forst, I thought they were feelings caused by my loss of Inuyasha and you were his brother, so I thought that those feelings had just been transfered to you. But I realized that they are much deeper and different than anything I have ever felt before. I hope you can believe me when I say how much I have come to love you, my darling Sesshomaru." Kagme finished with a sigh.

"I believe you, my love. In addition to your condition, I promise you that I will love and protect you and our family all the days of my life, even though you are capable of protecting yourself." Sesshomaru kissed her again and Kagome smiled against his lips.

"So, my lord, since it seems that you have already carried out the promise of us not leaving this room until I was carrying your child, shall we rise for the day? Or shall we hide for awhile longer?"

"Tired of me already?"

"Never, but we will have to return to reality at some point." Kagome pointed out with a chuckle.

"Tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 11

Tomorrow came all too soon for Kagome. After they had finished their very revealing conversation, Sesshomaru had started another round of mating. She woke up later that evening to find Sesshomaru gone from the bed, but she figured he was working and quickly fell back asleep. But when she woke up again alone in the morning, Kagome rose from the bed, dressed, and headed down to Sesshomaru's office to find her mate.

The quiet knock startled Sesshomaru awake and he straightened uncomfortably in his desk chair and called for whoever had knocked to enter. Kagome opened the door and stuck her head into the room cautiously to look around her him.

"Sesshomaru, are you busy?" Kagome asked.

"For you, love, never." Sesshomaru said quietly. "Come in and shut the door." She did as he suggested and walked around the desk to his chair. Sesshomaru grabbed her about her waist to pull her into his lap and claimed her lips for a quick kiss. "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but when I woke up alone, I wondered where you were. You have been gone since last evening." Kagome replied and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Did you miss me?"

"I guess so." Kagome said, blushing.

"I left you to sleep, love, because I would have kept you up all night again. With you now expecting, you need to rest."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I would rather you stay with me where you belong." Kagome scolded lightly, kissing him again.

"As you wish, love." That statement made Kagome giggle.

"Who knew that the great Lord Sesshomaru would bow so easily to the wishes to a lowly human? What would happen to the demon world if they knew the truth?"

"I would deny it if you ever told anyone about my weakness when it comes to you, my dear miko." Sesshomaru said seriously. "And I would be very put out with you if you try to ruin my reputation."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Kagome chuckled lightly at his serious expression. "Very well, I will keep the secret of your weakness to myself."

"Good." Sesshomaru nodded with satisfaction. "Now, shall we gather the children and have breakfast?" Kagome nodded in agreement and climbed off of Sesshomaru's lap.

"Yes, we also need to tell them about our new family arrangements."

"I suppose we do." Sesshomaru rose for his chair to join Kagome by the door.

Shippo and Rin were waiting for their parents in the small breakfast room when Sesshomaru and Kagome entered.

"Mama!" Shippo exclaimed when kissed him on the cheek and then turned to do the same to Rin. Sesshomaru then helped Kagome into her chair.

"Good morning, children." Sesshomaru greeted them formally as he seated himself at the head of the table. Shippo and Rin nodded stiffly to the demon lord. Kagome watched the exchange with her hope waning. Sesshomaru was still uncomfortable around excitable children. Then, she mentally shrugged and tried to remember that it had only been a couple of days since they had the children conversation. She hoped that with some time he would get over his fear of children, especially if she really was expecting Sesshomaru's child.

"Shippo, Rin, we have something to tell you." Kagome started.

"Your mother has become my mate and the Lady of the West." Sesshomaru finished. Shippo and Rin cheered at his announcement.

"We are a family!" Shippo exclaimed and began to dance in his seat. Rin's reaction was more subdued, but she danced along with Shippo. "Does that mean I can call Lord Sesshomaru 'Father' now?"

"Well, Shippo, I don't know..." Kagome began to answer her son.

"Yes, kit, you may do so in private, but please do not address me so informally otherwise." Sesshomaru answered Shippo's question. Kagome inwardly grimaced at her mate's statement and the look of confusion that it caused on Shippo's face.

"Yes, my lord." Shippo said as the confusion on his face eased.

"Lady Kagome, are you my mother now?" Rin questioned.

"Of course, Rin." Kagome nodded.

"Thank you, Mama." Rin smiled.

"Mama, why are is there a change to your scent?"

"What do you mean, Shippo?"

"I smell Lord Sesshomaru's scent mixed in with yours, but it is different then just the smell of mates."

"Kit, your sense of smell is very good for one so young." Sesshomaru commented.

"Well, Shippo, what you are smelling is the child I am carrying." Kagome said slowly, not sure how the kit or Rin would take the news for a new sibling so quickly after becoming a new family.

"You're pregnant, Mama?" Rin questioned. Kagome just nodded. A bright smile filled her face. "That's wonderful! Don't you think so, Shippo?"

"I don't know. Will you forget about me and Rin when the new baby comes along?" Shippo asked. Kagome felt her heart break at the sad look on her son's face.

"Shippo, you know that would never happen."

"But this new baby will be your flesh and blood." He protested.

"Flesh and blood or not, you will always be my son, just as Rin will now always be my daughter. Sesshomaru would not have consented to let you called him Father if we felt differently." Kagome tried to explain, looking at Sesshomaru for any assistance he could offer.

"Shippo, your mother and I will always consider you and Rin as our own children. This new pup will not change how we feel. We are a family and nothing, not even a blood child, will break us apart. I do feel, however, that this child Kagome now carries will be my heir. That may be the only difference between you and this child. He or she will be trained run the Western Lands, whereas you and Rin may Perdue whatever you wish, within reason. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"I think so. I understand you need an heir and neither me or Rin would never be accepted as the heir. That doesn't bother me. I have just already lost one family, I don't want to lose another."

"Shippo, you will always have a place here. I will train to the best of my ability, as any father would train his son. You can help me train your new little brother or sister." Sesshomaru stated seriously. Shippo smiled and nodded to the demon lord.

"Thank you, my lord. Mama, why are you crying? Aren't you happy about the new pup?"

"Yes, Shippo, of course, I am. These are happy tears. I'm just emotional, I guess." Kagome replied, wiping at her eyes. She had began to cry when Sesshomaru had shown such care with Shippo.

"Mate, are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked her quietly. She just nodded and turned to the meal that was beginning to be served. There was hope for the demon lord yet.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 12

Kagome stopped at the edge of the forest to look upon the village. She was here to take the rest of her belongings back to the castle since it was now her home, but she also wished to speak to Keade about Kikyo. Sesshomaru stopped beside her with A-Un right behind him.

"Putting off speaking to her will not make it any easier, love."

"I know, but I am basically asking for her permission to end her sister's life."

Over the past couple of weeks since she and Sesshomaru had mated, they had discussed the possible problem of Kikyo and their shared soul. Now, the Kagome was carrying a demon child, Sesshomaru felt she would be better served to have her entire soul to help her through the pregnancy and to defeat Naraku.

"Remember, Sesshomaru, I must do this on my own. Keade is still does not trust you." Kagome insisted, knowing Sesshomaru did not want to leave her side.

"I will be back for you at nightfall." He responded reluctantly. "Protect yourself and our pup, especially if the hanyou makes an appearance."

"Yes, my love." Kagome said obediently and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, go before Keade comes out here with her bow drawn." Sesshomaru quickly kissed her and then disappeared into the forest.

Keade was in her herb garden when Kagome approached the village. A-Un stayed in the field next to the village under Kagome's command until she would call for him.

"Hello, child. How do thee fare?"

"I am well, Kaede. I wish to speak with you if you can spare the time."

"Of course, child. I will brew some tea and we shall talk. It seems you have much to tell me."

"Yes, I do." Kagome agreed as she followed Kaede to her hut.

"So where shall I start?" Kagome asked after Kaede finished pouring their tea.

"How about at the beginning?"

"All right." So Kagome told her of the events that had transpired over the past few weeks up to the mating. She didn't mention her pregnancy yet. "Besides the gathering of my belongings, I do have another reason for coming here today."

"I suspected as much. You seem troubled." Kaede replied. "Is it your union with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No! I am very happy with him. In fact, we are expecting our first pup together."

"Yes, my child, I can sense that. It will be a powerful being."

"Yes, I know." Kagome looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"That doesn't please you?" Kaede asked. Kagome's head snapped up.

"Oh, I'm not worried about the child being powerful. It pleases me greatly that I will be able to give Sesshomaru a powerful heir."

"Then what is it, child, that has you so distressed?"

"My concern is that this child will most likely be a full youkai and I am not sure if I will be strong enough to carry it to term."

"Kagome, child, you are the Shikon Miko. You will be able to carry this child just fine."

"With only half of my soul?"

"Ah, I see."

"Kaede, I came here today to ask your permission to..." Kagome's voice trailed off when she couldn't get past the lump in her throat. She didn't like to kill anything and she was asking permission to do just that.

"Kagome, child, my dear sister has lived her life. She is long dead and deserves her peace. She may love Inuyasha, but I can feel her restlessness when she passes through here. You may believe that she hasn't taken the rest of her soul from you only because she is afraid of hurting Inuyasha, but I believe it is because she has no desire to. Her time on this Earth is over. You are strong enough to finish the task she never could. You don't need my permission to end her existence and take your soul and rightful place as the Shikon Miko. I believe you would be just fine with your pup even with only part of your soul, but it's time for Kikyo to rest in peace and it's time for Inuyasha to stop living in the past." Kaede said, trying to ease Kagome's mind.

"She is right, Kagome." Kikyo said from the doorway. Kaede and Kagome turned to her in surprise. "I love Inuyasha, but my time here ended long ago."

"Are you saying you want me to kill you?" Kagome asked on horror.

"I am saying that it is time for me to go. I am not going to put you in that position and have Inuyasha hate you for something that should have been done long ago. All I ask is you give me a few days to say my goodbyes and to find a way to end my life without anyone taking the blame."

"How will you...?" Kagome began to ask.

"Perhaps in battle." Kikyo repiled. "Good luck, Kagome. Live for both of us and help Inuyasha find someone that will make him happy. Kaede, my dear sister, take care of yourself and I will see you again some day."

"I will, Kikyo. Are you sure this is what you want?" Kagome asked. "As much as I would like my soul back, I don't like the idea of you sacrificing youself just for me."

"And what have you been doing all of this time?" Kikyo countered. "You have been living with only half your soul and power just so I could survive."

"I guess so, when you put it that way." Kagome shrugged. "I always felt that you were more powerful than me and so I never thought of it in that way. I won't stop you if you wish to be at peace. And if it weren't for the well being of my child, I wouldn't even be considering this. Sesshomaru insists on it and I can't find a good enough reason to argue with him, even though I have no desire to kill you."

"I know, Kagome. In the past, there have been times that I would have liked to have my whole soul back, but not anymore. It's your turn to live."

"Thank you, Kikyo." Kagome wiped away tears from her eyes.

"Goodbye, sister. Rest in peace." Kaede smiled at her older sister.

"Thank you, Kaede, I believe I finally will."

Kagome was waiting for Sesshomaru when he arrived to collect her.

"How did your discussion with Kaede go?"

"Better than expected."

"Where shall we begin our search for the preistess?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"That won't be needed."

"What do you mean?"

"I will explain when we reach the castle." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her vague reply.

"Why can't you explain now?"

"Because the forest has ears everywhere."

"All right, love. Let's head home."

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 13

Several days later, Kagome began to wonder if Kikyo was going to uphold her promise. Sesshomaru had doubted Kikyo's sincerity about wanting to die from the moment Kagome had told him about her day at Keade's. Kagome didn't know what to do, so she tried not to think about it.

Kikyo, on the other hand, had done little else but think about it. She wanted to give Kagome what she desired, but ever since she had made her promise, Inuyasha had been laying low and not engaging in any fighting.

"Kikyo, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked as they began to eat their dinner. "You have been quiet lately."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. Just have some things on my mind."

"Such as?" Inuyasha pressed. Sango and Miroku stopped eating to listen to her response. They both believed because she was basically dead, what could she possibly have to worry about other than where to find her next soul.

"What is one everyone else's minds, Inuyasha." Kikyo replied with frustration in her voice. "Every day, our final battle with Naraku comes closer. It makes a person spend much time thinking."

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. I was just making sure you were all right."

"I know you were, Inuyasha." Kikyo sighed. "I apologize for being short."

"I understand, I think we all do, right guys?" Inuyasha looked over at Sango and Miroku expectantly. Sango raises an eyebrow and Miroku just smiled uncertainly.

"If you say so, Inuyasha." Sango finally replied.

"Of course I do." Inuyasha said, nodding. "Glad people are finally learning to listen to me." Sango just rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

"Inuyasha, is there a reason we have been avoiding battle?" Kikyo suddenly asked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her unexpected question. Sango and Miroku once again stopped eating to hear the response.

"There is no particular reason. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha replied.

"It just seems unusual, that's all." Kikyo shrugged, as if she didn't really care why.

"There just hasn't been any need to fight." Inuyasha said.

"Kikyo, you almost act like you want to fight." Sango commented. Inuyasha immediately scowled at the demon hunter.

"Why would she want to fight? That's ridiculous, Sango." Inuyasha growled.

"Then why is she asking about why we haven't engaged in a battle lately?" Miroku asked, jumping in and backing his woman.

"As she just stated, it just seemed odd. As you guys know, someone is always after us, wanting to kill us." Inuyasha retorted. "We should all be happy at the break we have been given."

"Ok, ok, fine, but it's still strange that she was bringing such a thing up." Sango pointed out before going back to her meal.

Three days later, Kikyo finally received her chance to fulfill Kagome's wish. A bear demon attacked their group and immediately began to battle with Inuyasha. Kikyo ordered Sango and Miroku to stay back for their own saftey.

Inuyasha fought with the bear for quite a while before Kikyo saw her chance. The bear began to attack Inuyasha as he was recovering from a pervious blow to the head when Kikyo stepped in front of Inuyasha to take the killing blow as she drew her arrow one last time to kill the bear demon. She has planned it perfectly, making sure Sango and Miroku were far enoigh away and couldn't see that she was basically committing suicide. Inuyasha had recovered enough at that point to see her stand in front of him as she drew back her bow and released the arrow just as the bear's poison claw came down to tear into her chest leaving a big gaping hole. Inuyasha caught Kikyo as she fell backward towards him.

"My love, what have you done? Why did you do a stupid thing like that?"

"Many reasons, Inuyasha, including the fact that I love you and I always will." Kikyo smiled weakily up at him as her souls began to leave her body. "Can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything, love." Inuyasha nodded as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"Tell..." Kikyo began to cough as blood slowly filled her lungs. "Tell Kagome..."

"Kagome? What does she have to with anything?" Inuyasha questioned in confusion.

"Tell her I'm sorry it so long for me to accomplish." Kikyo finally choked out.

"That what took so long?" Inuyasha shook Kikyo slightly as her eyes began glaze over. "What are you talking about?"

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered as her eyes began close for the final time. "Kagome..." was the last thing Inuyasha heard before the life drained out of Kikyo with her last breath. A bright light suddenly flew out of Kikyo's body and quickly disappeared into the night towards the west. Inuyasha's gaze followed the ball of light as it vanished into the trees. His eyes began to burn with red fury as he slowly realized what had just happened.

Sango and Miroku arrived on the scene a few moments later to find Kikyo's dead body slowing turning to dust and fading away as Inuyasha watched.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Sango asked cautiously as they approached. She gasped when Inuyasha whirled on them with his eyes glowing red. His sword was barely restraining his demon side from surfacing.

"Kagome killed my love." He growled in answer.

"What? How?!" Miroku exclaimed in horror at the very idea.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Stay here until I return with her head." Inuyasha turned to head into the began to draw her sword to stop him, but Miroku stopped her with a hand on her arm. She turned furious eyes on him as Inuyasha disappeared in the same direction as the light had gone.

"Why did you stop me? He's going to kill Kagome!"

"Sesshomaru will kill him before Inuyasha can even touch Kagome." Miroku stated calmly.

"But we can't let that happen either! Inuyasha isn't in his right mind! We have to stop him! Kirara!" The cat changed to its full size and Sango quickly climbed into her back. Miroku didn't argue further and climbed on behind her just as Kirara took off into the sky, following the very angry hanyou.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 14

Setting down her novel, Kagome groaned once again as she shifted on the blanket as she watched Shippo and Rin chase after one another in the meadow. Even though her pregnancy wasn't showing yet and she was only a couple of weeks along, she was already feeling a very alarming drain on her powers, strength, and energy. She had done her best to hide the toll it was taking on her from Sesshomaru because with each day that passed without her receiving the rest of her soul, Sesshomaru grew more angry. Kagome didn't want to add to his anger by letting him know how much carrying their child was wearing on her. It also made her glad that a demonic pregnancy was only four months instead of the normal nine months for a human.

"Children, time for lunch!" Kagome called to Rin and Shippo. They both came running at her announcement .

"Great timing, Mama! We are straving!" Shippo exclaimed as he reached Kagome.

"Go wash your hands like Rin is doing." Kagome gestured to the small pond nearby where Rin was currently washing her hands.

"Yes, Mama." Shippo hurried off to join his new sister. Kagome sighed and let out a small moan of discomfort as she moved to open the basket of food the castle's cook had provided for their midday meal.

"Will Lord Sesshomaru be joining us today?" Rin questioned as she and Shippo returned from the pond.

"No, Rin, I am afraid not. Your father had to tend to some business with his men today. We will see him tonight at dinner though." Kagome explained gently. Rin looked disappointed for a moment, but perked up quickly.

"Good." Rin nodded.

"Mama, what will things be like after the new baby is born?" Shippo asked after they had finished eating.

"What do you mean, Shippo?" Kagome felt a shot of alarm creep up her spine at his question.

"I guess I want to know what will life be like." Shippo shrugged.

"Are you worried about our affections for you?" Kagome asked cautiously. Shippo immediately shook his head and Kagome felt herself relax quite a bit.

"I suppose my time will partly be taken up taking care of the pup, especially in the first few months. Sesshomaru will continue working as always. For you and Rin, I think once the cooler weather arrives, it might be a good idea to start some training and education lessons for both of you. I will have to speak to your father about that, but I think it would be beneficial for both of you. Is that what you mean, Shippo?"

"I think so. I just don't wish a sibling to change things too much."

"I thought you were excited about having another sibling?" Kagome asked.

"I am, Mama, I have just been enjoying our time out here lately and I would be sad to see those times end." Shippo tried to explain. Kagome smiled and held out her arms to him. He crawled into her lap and she hugged him close.

"Shippo, things will always be changing, but we will still have good times, like what we have right now playing in the meadow. Don't ever worry about that."

"Thank you, Mama." Shippo hugged her tightly for a moment and then jumped up from her lap. "Race you back to the end of the meadow, Rin!" The little girl immediately followed raced after him, leaving Kagome chuckling.

She packed away their picnic back into the basket and leaned back against the tree to continue reading the book she had set aside before lunch, but still keeping an eye on the children.

A little while later, a small whooshing sound made her look up and see a small ball of pink light coming towards her just before it entered her body. Kagome sat up straight, ready to do battle, but nothing seem to happen except that he aches seemed to be gone suddenly and her energy seemed to slowly be returning to normal.

"What in the world?" She whispered to herself. An image of Kikyo suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Kagome, your soul has returned to you. I do not have long. I am sorry that it took me so long to return it to you. I wish you much happiness in your life. Goodbye, my friend." Kikyo explained

"Thank you, Kikyo." Kagome said as the image disappeared. It took a few seconds for the information about her soul to fully process in her mind. She had gone so long without her whole soul that the new surge of energy and power that she now felt coursing through her was an odd sensation. She didn't miss the aches and pains that her pregnancy had caused her or the lack of energy, but Kagome felt like she had cheated Kikyo out of a life that she had never got the chance to have, even though Kagome had originally set out to kill her for her soul. Maybe it was because Kikyo had given up their soul so willingly in the end.

Kagome shrugged the feelings away and rose to her feet to join her children in whatever game they were playing. A low growl from behind her stopped Kagome from going any further. She slowly turned to find a red eyed Inuyasha standing at the end of the clearing.

"Enjoying your new powers and strength?" He asked in a growl.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about. I feel the same as I always do. Why are you so angry, Inuyasha? Did Sango or Miroku do something to make you mad?" Kagome tried to feign indifference to hide her fear of his anger.

"No, you idiotic bitch, you did!"

"Me? What could I have possibly done to make you so angry? I haven't even been around you."

"You killed my love! And for that, I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha growled as he started forward.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 15

Kagome's mind was slow to process what Inuyasha was saying. It wasn't until she heard the sound of Inuyasha unsheathing his sword as he continued to move towards her that Kagome snapped out of her slow state and launched herself into action.

"Shippp, Rin, go back to the castle now!" Kagome shouted as she whirled back to the picnic blanket to retrieve her bow and arrows. She chanced a glance towards the children to see if they were obeying her order and sighed in relief to see they were running towards the castle. Inuyasha didn't seem to even notice them. Kagome picked up her bow and arrows and turned around to raise it towards the still advancing Inuyasha.

"Stop where you are, Inuyasha, or I will shot to kill!" Kagome shouted threateningly. Her threat made Inuyasha paused for a moment to gauge the amount of truth in her statement. Kagome pulled back on her arrow and began to pour her power into it. As soon as Inuyasha felt her power rise, his eyes glowed bright red for a second and he started forward again. Kagome took a deep breath, aimed her bow, and released her arrow. The arrow flew passed Inuyasha's head, scraping his ear. Inuyasha stopped again and grabbed his ear as blood began to trickle down the side of his head.

"How dare you cut me, you bitch!" Inuyasha screamed in outrage.

"That was my second warning, Inuyasha. Don't make me issue a third. Turn around now and leave my sight or I will be forced to kill you!"

"You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to, even with Kikyo's powers! You are too soft hearted!" Inuyasha stated with smug certainty. He smiled as he thought he had caught in a lie or something. Normally, he probably would have been right, but Kagome wasn't about to let anything happen to the growing life inside her. Sesshomaru wasn't there to defend her, so she had to be strong and do it herself.

"For the record, I didn't kill Kikyo, and I may be soft hearted, but I have killed many demons and you would be no different! I will not allow you to hurt me or my children because of your stupidity and grief! Turn and leave now, Inuyasha, or my next shot will ."

"You killed my love for your own selfish gain and I cannot allow you to remain living for that reason alone, friend or no!" Inuyasha said almost sadly, his eyes no longer glowing red. His voice was still filled with rage and hurt.

"So be it." Kagome shrugged. Even if Inuyasha would succeed in killing her, he wouldn't live much longer afterwards as soon as Sesshomaru learned of her death. He would kill Inuyasha without hesitation.

She raised her bow again and aimed it at her former friend as he raised his own weapon and charged forward. "I'm sorry, my friend." Kagome whispered as she released the arrow that a second later pierced Inuyasha directly in the heart. Inuyasha looked surprised as he realized that she had kept her promise and shot to kill him. He slowly fell to the ground as Kagome walked over to kneel beside him. Inuyasha blinked a few times as she settled beside him, but couldn't speak as blood was filling his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha, but I must protect my pups at all costs. Go and be with Kikyo." Kagome whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as Inuyasha took his last breaths.

Sesshomaru found her a few minutes later staring down at his brother's dead body. Kagome jumped in surprise with her mate laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up at Sesshomaru's solemn face.

"I am assuming Kikyo is dead and you have your full soul back?"

"Yes. Can you revive him?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded. "Then why did you kill him?"

"Because he wouldn't listen to reason when I told him I didn't kill Kikyo or when I warned him to leave." Kagome explained. "He was filled with rage, anger, and grief. I didn't want to kill him, but it seemed like the best choice to maybe get him to listen once he was brought back to life again."

"All right, love, but I want you to go back to the castle, calm the children, and then rest for the remainder of the afternoon until dinner." Sesshomaru instructed, holding out his hand to assist her to her feet. Kagome took his hand and then looked up at him in alarm as he finished speaking.

"Sesshomaru, I'm fine. I don't need to rest." She tried to reassure him.

"You haven't been fine for several days now and we both know it. You just regain all your power and then used it alot of it to stop Inuyasha. You need to rest." He stated firmly.

"You knew I was in pain? How?"

"By your moaning and fitful sleeping at night. Next time you feel that sort of discomfort, you had better inform me. My presence can help ease the pain and discomfort the pup can cause." Sesshomaru explained.

"But I should be better now. As soon as my soul returned, the aches were gone and my strength grew."

"Yes, for now, but our pup is still growing and fast. Indulge me and please go rest." Sesshomaru pushed her gently towards the palace.

"All right." Kagome kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave the meadow. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword he had inherited from his father and sighed as he revived his idiot brother. He then sat down on the grass to wait for Inuyasha to awaken.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 16

Inuyasha groaned as he opened his eyes to the blinding afternoon sunlight.

"What the hell happened?" He muttered as he sat up to look around at his surroundings.

"You tried to kill my mate." Sesshomaru said calmly. Inuyasha turned his head sharply towards the direction his brother's voice has come from. Sesshomaru was sitting against a nearby tree watching him.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked as he rose to his feet.

"You heard me." Sesshomaru replied as he also stood up.

"Why would I try to kill Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at him with confusion.

"Because you foolishly thought she had something to do with your mate's death." Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha's memories of Kikyo's death and his fight with Kagome came flooding back.

"How could Kagome not have something to do with Kikyo's death? Kikyo wouldn't have willingly gave up her life for me." Inuyasha growled.

"Are you so unsure of her love for you?" Sesshomaru questioned in disbelief, shaking his head. "If you truly think that way, then you are more idiotic than I ever gave you credit for."

"But why would Kikyo give up her life? She could have just shot an arrow to prevent the creature from killing me." Inuyasha wondered. Sesshomaru didnt response because he wasn't sure of what to tell his brother at that point in time. He didn't think Inuyasha was stable enough to hear the true reasons for Kikyo's suicide at that moment.

"I do not possess the knowledge to understand the miko's reasoning for her saving your life while ending her own. What I do know is I do not like the fact that you immediately assumed that my mate had something to do with it." Sesshomaru growled. For the first time, Inuyasha seemed to notice his brother's anger.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha murmured, not looking him in the eye.

"I should teach you a lesson. You could have my mate her life and the life of our child."

"I wouldn't have hurt Rin or Shippo." Inuyasha denied.

"I am not speaking of Rin or Shippo. Kagome tried get you to stand down before you forced her to act. By that time, Rin and Shippo were safely out of the line of fire. The child I am referring to is the one currently growing inside my mate's womb. You foolishly put both of their lives in danger because you wouldn't listen to Kagome!" Sesshomaru's eyes began to flare red as he tried to control his growing anger at the thought of Inuyasha forcing Kagome to defend herself in her current condition.

"Kagome is expecting?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. Then, anger flashed across his face as well. "No wonder she would need her full powers. She did have something to do with Kikyo's death!"

Kagome heard the clash of the swords as she reentered the clearing. It sounded like a loud crack of thunder crashes across the sky. Kagome grimaced as she watched the battle continue as both demons hit the ground. She wanted to intervene, but she knew that Sesshomaru was furious at Inuyasha and needed to work through that anger. The best way for him to do that was to fight Inuyasha. She allowed them to fight for several more minutes before she stepped forward to call a halt to their battle.

"All right, boys, that is enough!" Kagome shouted loud enough to heard over the clashing swords and the blood, no doubt, ringing in their ears. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped in midstream to look at her.

"Kagome, stay out of this!" Inuyasha growled at the miko, causing Sesshomaru to growl at this brother.

"Watch how you speak to my mate, half breed!"

"This has gone far enough!" Kagome stepped in between them. "Put your swords away and let's discuss this."

"There is nothing to discuss." Inuyasha snapped. "If this furry oaf won't let me fight you because you carry his spawn, then I am going to beat on him!"

"No, you are not or I will purify your ass!" Kagome moved threateningly towards Inuyasha.

"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha scoffed. "You too soft hearted to hurt a friend."

"Not when that friend is threatening my existence and the live of my family." Kagome began to gather her power to her hands. "Do you want to stop for ten minutes and listen to me or do wish to be purified, Inuyasha?"

"Love, this isn't your concern." Sesshomaru whispered from behind her. "I do not wish for you to harm you and or the pup by overuse of your powers."

"Sesshomaru, I understand your concern, but Inuyasha needs to know the truth before this goes any further."

"What truth is that?" Inuyasha asked. "That you killed my Kikyo to bear my asshole brother's child?"

"No, there is more to it than you think. Now, you have a choice to make, Inuyasha. Listen to me or be purified?" Kagome queried.

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 17

Inuyasha didn't answer right away as he looked from Kagome's power filled hands to Sesshomaru's angry expression.

"Fine, Kagome, I will listen to you." Inuyasha put his sword away and crossed his arms.

"This isn't easy for me to tell you, but you need to hear it. When I found out that I was expecting, I quickly became low on energy. I went to speak to Keade about Kikyo and gain her permission to..."

"To what, Kagome?" Inuyasha growled when Kagome hesitated

"To end Kikyo's existence and gain back my entire soul. I knew that I would need to kill her, but I felt that I needed to speak to Keade about it and explain. Kikyo overheard the conversation and basically offered to end her life so I could have my soul back."

"But why would she do that?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"Because she felt that she had lived her life and that it was time for me to live my life."

"But she loved me."

"Inuyasha, she was basically dead. I cannot fully explain it, but she felt it was time for her go, despite the fact that she loved you. I wish I had more information for you, Inuyasha, but her reasons were her own." Kagome tried to explain to her former crush. Inuyasha just stared at her for several moments before Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Are you going to make a decision?" Sesshomaru asked, impatience clear in his voice. Inuyasha turned to face his brother before turning back to look at Kagome.

"I need some time to think." Inuyasha answered almost absently as he started to move away from them. "I will get back to you."

"Inuyasha, wait..." Kagome began to move to follow him, but Sesshomaru's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Let him go. He needs some time to straighten out his thoughts."

"But..."

"Darling, let him be for a while. And you need to rest after the day you have had." He scooped her up into his arms and began to carry her back to the palace.

"Sesshomaru, I can walk." She protested lightly.

"I know." Was all he said as he continued walking. Kagome sighed in defeat, laid her head against his shoulder, and snuggled in closer to him.

The next thing she knew, she was being laid down gently on their bed by her mate. She then realized that she must have fallen asleep on the walk back.

"Go back to sleep, my love. I will bring you some dinner later." Sesshomaru said quietly when he noticed her open eyes. She met his gaze and smiled.

"The children?"

"Napping."

"Can we have dinner with them tonight? I don't want them to worry about me."

"Yes, we will have dinner out on the terrace. Now, sleep." He ordered gently. Kagome nodded and snuggled into the pillow. Sesshomaru watched her until he was sure she was asleep and then left to go make the arrangements for their dinner.

A couple of hours later, Kagome stretched as she opened her eyes to see the moonlight shining from the open terrace doors. A smile played across her lips as she saw her mate coming in from the terrace and making his way towards their bed.

"You are awake." Sesshomaru stated. "Did you sleep well, love?"

"Yes, I did. How are you?" Kagome asked, rising to a sitting position.

"Famished. Shall we fetch the children and have our dinner?"

"Yes, of course." Sesshomaru helped Kagome to her feet, pulled her into his arms for a quick kiss, and then released her to head for the door. Kagome was left a bit breathless from his kiss. Sesshomaru still didn't show many displays of affection outside their bed and sometimes it left her pleasantly surprised and a bit dazed for a little while.

"Are you coming?" Sesshomaru questioned, opening the door. Kagome briefly glared at him for seemingly bring unaffected by their quick embrace. "Why are you scowling at this Sesshomaru?"

"Why do you always seem so unaffected by everything, even a kiss." Kagome blurted, not fully aware of what she was saying until she had said it. Sesshomaru slowly closed the door and turned back around to face her.

"Come here, Kagome." He ordered softly and Kagome obeyed. He took her hand when she had reached him and guided it down to the front of his pants. "Do you feel that?" She nodded. "That is what you do to me just by breathing. I would like nothing more right now than to bend you over and have my wicked way with you." Sesshomaru growled.

"Then why don't you?" Kagome asked boldly, smiling wickedly up at her mate.

"Don't tempt me, you little minx, or our dinner will grow cold and the children will be disappointed." Sesshomaru stated, sounding almost disappointed himself.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we? How about I make it up to you later?"

"I will hold you to that promise." Sesshomaru kissed her hard on the lips quickly before pulling away and taking her hand to guide her out of the room.

Shippo and Rin almost knocked Kagome over as they ran to hug her. It was like they hadn't seen her for a long time.

"Mama, are you alright? Inuyasha didn't hurt you, did he?" Shippo asked anxiously. Kagome smiled down at her son.

"No, he didn't hurt me. I'm fine, Shippo."

"He isn't going to come back, is he, Mama?" Rin questioned.

"I don't know, Rin. He is your uncle and a part of our family."

"Even if he tried to kill you?" Rin asked.

"If that were the case, we wouldn't be here right now. How many times had Lord Sesshomaru tried to kill Inuyasha and his friends, like Mama?" Shippo added. Rin's eyes widened in horror at her brother's announcement. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with alarm. Shippo knew about their past encounters, but she was pretty sure Sesshomaru had sheltered Rin from that information.

"You have tried to kill Mama before?" Rin turned her wide eyes onto her adopted father. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome for help on how to answer the girl's question, but she just shrugged helplessly. Neither one knew how to answer her.

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 18

Kagome wanted to glare down at her son for even bringing up the subject, but he didn't know that it wasn't a good thing to say such things around someone it might upset. Sesshomaru continued to look at her, silently pleading for her help. Kagome sighed and knelt down in front of Rin.

"Rin, what Shippo said is the truth to a point. Before you came into his life, your father had a hatred of humans. Also at that time, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were always fighting. Most of the time, when I was traveling with Inuyasha and they were fighting, I was in the way. Your father wasn't out to hurt me, but with his dislike of humans, he wasn't not going to stop attacking just because I was there instead of Inuyasha. Over time, that changed and I also learned how to defend myself. I don't want you thinking that Sesshomaru ever sought me out in order to kill me, because that just isn't true. Shippo, you would do well to remember that in the future as well. Does that answer your question, Rin?"

"I guess so." Rin said hesitantly.

"What concerns you?" Kagome asked. Rin chewed on her lower lip, not answering. "It's all right, Rin. What is it?"

"Father loves you now right? I won't lose my Mama?" Tears pooled at the corners of Rin's eyes at the thought. To Kagome's surprise, before she could repsond, Sesshomaru bent down and took Rin into his arms to comfort her.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru loves you, Shippo, and your Mama more than anything else on earth." Sesshomaru whispered in the girl's ear. Kagome felt tears begin to fall from her own eyes as she heard Sesshomaru speak. Rin pulled back to look at her father.

"What about the new baby?" Rin asked in concern. Kagome wanted to laugh through her tears at the concerned look on the girl's face. She knew how Sesshomaru felt about the growing pup inside her.

"Yes, Rin, the new pup as well. It is a part of your Mama." Sesshomaru statrd, not saying anymore than that. Rin nodded in understanding and pulled away from Sesshomaru to hug Kagome.

"I am glad lord Sesshomaru did not succeed in killing you. I like having you as a mother." Rin announced before she hugged Kagome. This time, Kagome couldn't hold back her laughter. She glanced at Sesshomaru over Rin's head and smiled when she saw the love shining in his golden eyes.

"Can we please eat now? I am straving." Shippo pipped up for the first time since Rin's question.

"Yes, Shippo, we can go eat." Kagome answered, still chuckling. Sesshomaru rose and held his hand out to assist Kagome to her feet. She then took his offered arm to lead her back to their rooms and their awaiting meal.

A couple of hours later, Kagome slipped into the library after putting the children to bed. She wasn't surprised to find Sesshomaru working at his desk. He looked up at her entrance.

"Rin and Shippo are asleep. I also checked on Kahuku. Do you think you will be working for a while longer?" Kagome questioned as she browsed the shelves for something to read.

"Good. And, yes, I had planned on working tonight. Did you wish to discuss something?"

"Yes, but if you are busy, it can wait."

"Kagome, what is it? You should know by now that I will never be too busy to speak to you, unless I am in battle." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome smiled at his attempt to make a small joke. Her big scary demon was slowly turning into a loving husband and father.

"Well, I wanted to know when it would be a good time to discuss continuing the search for the remains jewel shards and defeating Naraku?" Kagome informed him as she settled in a chair close to the desk.

"How long do you think it would take to find the rest of the jewel shards?"

"I believe there are only a few left. Naraku has a good portion of them and so do I. Maybe a week?"

"I don't like the idea of you taxing yourself when you are carrying, but this situation needs resolved." Sesshomaru let out a breath that from anyone else would have been seen as a sigh. "After we are sure that you are better now that you have your full soul back, we will leave to deal with the hanyou."

"All right. That should give Inuyasha time to come to terms with Kikyo's death." Kagome agreed. She knew it would be several days before Sesshomaru felt comfortable enough to let her out of the castle to finish her mission.

"Until we are sure he no longer holds you accountable for the miko's death, you are to stay away from him, Kagome." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"I know you are just trying to protect me, but I know to steer clear of Inuyasha in the current state he is in." Kagome said sweetly, but with steel laced in her voice. Even after being mated, she still didn't like anyone, even Sesshomaru, ordering her around, especially about things like Inuyasha that she already knew to avoid.

"You are angry with me." Sesshomaru stated. It wasn't a question, but still Kagome denied it.

"What makes you say that?" Kagome asked innocently. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her denial.

"The underlying tone of anger in your voice and the tension in your shoulders are just a couple of signs of your anger. Are you afraid of how I would reaction if you would unleash your temper on me?"

"You think I am afraid of you?" Kagome let out a startled laugh.

"I am not afraid of you, I am just not going to pick a fight over a situation where you are just trying to protect me, especially so soon after we have started our life together. I don't want to start our new life by fighting. We can discuss this later. I will leave you to your work." Kagome began to rise from her chair.

"Kagome, my work can wait until you tell me why you are so angry." Sesshomaru demanded quietly. Kagome finished rising and whirled around to face him.

"Are you trying to make angry or is this just your true nature finally coming out? The proud and mighty Lord Sesshomaru use to always getting his way without question?" Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"Let me inform of something, my lord, I am not your usual human who will just always do what you say without question. I know you are just trying to protect me, but don't issue me orders in situations like this one. I have spent the last three years with Inuyasha, I know what he is like. I know it is wise to stay away from him right now. Maybe instead of treating me like just a second class citizen, try treating like what I am, your mate, your equal!" Kagome's voice slowly rose during her speech. Sesshomaru rose from his desk chair and walked around to face her.

"I do not treat you as a second class citizen, as you call it! You are my mate, the mother of my children! Anything I do is only for your protection and well-being! I haven't given you any orders!"

"So what do you call demanding me to stay away from Inuyasha?! A suggestion?" Kagome scoffed.

"It was for your safety!" Sesshomaru shot back, his own anger starting to through his usual emotionless mask.

"Do you believe I am stupid enough to seek him out after he tried to kill me?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why would you think you needed to order me not to go near him?" Kagome shouted. "If this is how things are going to be, then I might as well go back to Inuyasha. He used to issue orders like he was better and smarter than everyone else around him!"

"So that is what this is really about! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not like my idiot brother?!"

"Maybe when you stop acting like a tyrant!" Kagome shot back.

"Maybe you shouldn't react so violently to a simple order, no matter whether you already knew to do what I ordered!"

"And here, five minutes ago, I was ready to leave you to your work and go to bed! You are the one who issued another order for me to tell you what was wrong!"

"Yes, because you should have just told me in the first place! We are never going to learn and grow with each other if we try to avoid problems." Sesshomaru said more calmly, but Kagome was too angry to see that Sesshomaru had calmed down.

"That is what I was trying to avoid, causing a problem! Why didn't you just let me leave to go to bed?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru stepped closer to her and cupped her chin to have her look up at him.

"Because I love you, Kagome, and I want us to have a long and happy life together. Fights are a part of life. You need to not be afraid of my reaction if I do something that angers you. Yes, I am used to getting my way and I cannot say I will not give you orders in the future, but I promise to try in the future to discuss things with you." Sesshomaru stated seriously. Kagome sighed and let her anger slipped away.

"I would like that. I am sorry for overreacting. I love you too and I know we need to talk about our problems. I am just used to dealing with Inuyasha's explosive nature when things don't go his way. I guess it will take me a while to get out of the habit of comparing you to him."

"Darling, we are just starting out in our life together. We will figure this out as we go. Now, maybe you should go get some rest?" Sesshomaru asked in hope. Kagome rolled her eyes at the suggestion of more rest, but she nodded in agreement.

"Good night. Do not stay up too late, please." Kagome leaned up to kiss him lightly, but Sesshomaru's arms instantly circled her waist and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss and Kagome eagerly kissed him back.

"You are a temptress, miko." Sesshomaru growled against her neck he broke the kiss.

"Maybe your work can wait until tomorrow?" Kagome queried with a twinkle in her eye. Sesshomaru growled again, picked her up into his arms, and headed upstairs.

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 19

Inuyasha sat in the tree watching Miroku and Sango sleep cuddled around the fire. He envied them for being so happy with each other, despite the fact Naraku was still hanging over their heads.

"You need to move on, Inuyasha." The wind whispered from behind him. He whipped around on the branch to look for someone behind him. He didn't expect to see Kikyo standing below him. "Follow me, we need to talk." Inuyasha hesitated, thinking it might be one of Naraku's tricks. "I am real, so to speak. Come with me, Inuyasha." The spirit began to move off into the forest. Inuyasha hopped down from his perch and followed after her.

"Where are you taking me?" Inuyasha asked after the spirit didn't stop long after they were out of danger of waking Miroku or Sango. The spirit didn't answer his inquiry until a little while later.

"We have arrived." Kikyo annouced. Inuyasha looked around to see them in the meadow where they spent many happy hours together and also where Naraku attacked Kikyo.

"Why are we here?" Inuyasha questioned, again becoming suspicious of it being a trick by Naraku.

"I wanted to bring you back to the place where we were at our happiest." The spirit explained as she turned to face Inuyasha.

"If you are really Kikyo, tell me why we were really meeting here the day Naraku attacked." Inuyasha said, wanting to test the spirit.

"To wish upon the jewel to make you human so we could be together." Kikyo answered easily. Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment. No one outside his circle of friends knew that fact.

"Yes, that is right." Inuyasha nodded.

"We would have been so happy."

"Then why would you kill yourself now, just when we were finally back together?" Inuyasha questioned, pleading for an answer.

"As much as I was happy to be with you again, my life ended over 50 years ago in this meadow. When I saw Kagome headed towards the village with Sesshomaru, I decided to follow them. I overheard her conversation with Kaede and when I learned about her condition, I knew I had to help her. She had been carrying around only half of her soul for so long so I was able to live and only the life of her unborn child made her finally take action to retrieve the rest back from me."

"So she really did go to Kaede for permission to kill you?"

"Yes, but I intervened and decided to do it myself. I knew I had to make it look like I was killed in battle so you couldn't possibly blame Kagome. But after that meeting, we didn't have a battle for so long that when we did, I panicked and didn't think about how you would take it when you saw me step in front of you. I am sorry, Inuyasha. Kagome was only looking out for her child. She took no pleasure in the notion of having to end my existence. Please let go of your anger towards her and use your grief to help her take out Naraku. I love you, Inuyasha, and I always will."

"I wish you could come back to me, Kikyo. I miss you." Inuyasha said quietly.

"I will always be with you." The spirit began to fade away as Inuyasha fell to his knees and sobbed for the loss of his beloved miko.

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 20

Kagome groaned again as she finished vomiting into the bushes again. It was their third day away from the castle on their search for the remaining jewel shards and Kagome was no longer in pain most of the time being the growing pup inside her and her strength had remained steady now that she had full control over her soul, but neither one of those things stopped her from feeling other symptoms of pregnancy, such as morning sickness. She tried to hide her sickness from Sesshomaru with healing herself and moving away from their campsites to take care when she could excuse herself for a moment. She didn't want to give him an excuse to haul her back to the castle and force her to remain in bed for the rest of the three and half months of her pregnancy. It has taken Sesshomaru a week to convince that she was well enough to undertake the journey and battle to come.

"Are you finished?" Sesshomaru asked from behind Kagome. She gave a start at the sound of his voice and quickly wiped her mouth before looking over her shoulder. Sesshomaru held out his hand to help her to her feet and Kagome accepted it. She focused on straightening her clothes before she chanced a glance at her mate. "Shall we head back to camp for the evening meal?" Kagome paled at the mention of food, but she knew she needed to eat to keep up her strength and help her growing child.

"All right." Kagome agreeed. To her, Sesshomaru didnt appear to be annoyed with her. Maybe he didn't mind her hiding her sickness because, like most men, he didn't care for that sort of thing. Kagome mentally shrugged and decided not to worry about it any longer until Sesshomaru stopped her just outside their camp.

"I would appreciate that in the future you tell when you are feeling ill. That is my pup growing inside you and it is my responsibility to take care of you." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. He had been annoyed, but only out of concern for her.

"I promise." She whispered back.

A couple of hours later, after Shippo and Rin were asleep, Kagome was about to snuggle against Sesshomaru's side as she normally did at night when she felt him stiffen. She looked up to see him scanning the forest as she then too felt the presence nearing the clearing. Sesshomaru quickly rose to his feet, helping Kagome up as well. He then pulled her against his side and held her there with an arm firmly around her waist as Inuyasha stepped into view in front of them.

"Brother." Sesshomaru greeted coldly. Kagome didn't move or say anything because they did not know why Inuyasha was there. She just watched him warily as he slowly stepped closer to them. Sesshomaru let him get about 15 feet closer to him before he stopped his younger brother. "Stop and state the reason you are here." Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha sighed and his fingers nervously through his hair.

"I have come to apologize." He finally stated with a blown out breath of annoyance. Kagome felt herself relax slightly at his words. Sesshomaru still held onto her as Inuyasha began to inch closer again.

"I will not have you upset my mate."

"I don't plan to upset her. As I said, I came to apologize. Kagome, it is my turn to ask you to listen to me. Will you grant me that much?" Inuyasha questioned Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, silently asking him to release her. Sesshomaru sighed and loosened his hold on her enough that she could slip out and walk over to Inuyasha.

"Yes, Inuyasha, of course, I will listen to you. You are still my friend, after all." Kagome informed him. She knew that he had acted out of grief and she couldn't fault him for that when he was coming to her with an apology.

"Thank you. You know I am no good at this, but I do want to explain. Kikyo came to me after I tried to...um... kill you and confirmed when you had told me to be true. I still wish she were here with me, but I understand why she did what she did. I am so sorry I didn't listen to you to begin with. You deserved to have your entire soul and I shouldn't have denied you that for so long just so I could keep my love even half alive. Kikyo was right, her time on this Earth is over. It's your turn to live. I hope in the future we can remain friends. After all, you are my sister now. What do you say, Kagome?"

"I forgive you, Inuyasha. We will always be friends. And you are right, now we are family too." Kagome hugged him tight, glad that everything was right once more.

Later that night, after Inuyasha had left and everyone was asleep, Kagome pulled a piece of paper and decided to start a serious of letters that she could someday leave for her mother to find or even for Kagome herself to be able to give her in the future.

Dear Mama,

This will hopefully be the first letter of many I hope to write to you periodically throughout my life to let you know how things go. I should have done this sooner. At this time, I have only been back in the past for about a month, but so much has happened.

When I arrived, I had high hopes of finally becoming Inuyasha's mate, only to come to find out that while I had been gone, he had mated with Kikyo. After a fight with Inuyasha and a run through the night, I found myself being offered shelter by Inuyasha's older brother, Lord Sesshomaru. Within his group, I nursed my broken heart and found a love that I never expected. I am now the Lady of the West and the mate of the great inuyoukai demon lord, Sesshomaru.

You are also going to be a grandmother soon. I also carry our first child within my belly. Imagine me, a mother! It is a little frightening when I allow myself time to think about it, but I couldn't be happier. Shippo and Rin are excited for their comung sibling. Sesshomaru is happy in his own way.

There is more to cover, but that's for my next letter. Til then. Lots of love.

Your daughter,

Kagome

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 21

Kagome folded the letter she had just finished writing to her mother. She had told her mother that she would find a way to share her life in the past with her family. Suddenly, Kagome felt arms circle her waist from behind. She stiffened at first, but relaxed when she realized it was just Sesshomaru.

"You scared me, my love." Kagome chuckled as she leaned back against her mate's chest.

"My apologies, mate. I just awoke to find you missing. What were you writing?"

"A letter to my mother. I promised her I would find some way to document my life here. Letters seemed to be the best way to do that."

"How do you plan giving them to your mother?"

"I haven't quite figured that part out yet." Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru kissed her neck and Kagome stopped fretting about her problem with the letter.

"You need to rest, love. The pup requires you to regain your strength. Come."

Sesshomaru made sure Kagome was settled in for the night before he followed his brother's scent away from the camp.

"Is it now my duty to make sure everyone sleeps?" Sesshomaru questioned with frustration as he stopped by the tree Inuyasha was perched in.

"You are beginning to sound like a father already." Inuyasha snorted.

"What are you doing out here? Kagome will become worried if you are not back in the morning with Sango and Miroku."

"I will be. Don't worry."

"We need to find Naraku and finish this." Sesshomaru stated firmly.

"I couldn't agree more. I will bring Sango and Miroku in the morning so we can continue our search."

"Just try to sleep before morning."

"Yes, Father." Inuyasha replied sarcastically. Sesshomaru felt the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's sarcasm, but he fought it and silently headed back towards camp.

Kagome was still sound asleep when Sesshomaru finally laid down beside her and pulled her close. Sesshomaru sighed into her hair as sleep claimed him for a few hours.

He was the first one awake just after dawn as soon as he heard Inuyasha leave the area to retrieve Sango and Miroku. Staying beside Kagome as she continued to sleep, Sesshomaru thought about his relationship with his brother. He wanted to believe that Inuyasha had forgiven Kagome and himself, but he still felt the need to be cautious until everything was over.

An hour later, Inuyasha stopped into the clearing. Kagome was busy waking up Shippo and Rin and preparing everything for their journey. Shippo and Rin both stopped dead in their tracks when Inuyasha entered their line of sight.

"Mama?" Shippo asked with a quiver in his voice, never taking his eyes off of the half demon. Kagome smiled down at her son.

"It's all right, Shippo. Inuyasha won't hurt you." Kagome assured him. Shippo just nodded and watched Inuyasha warily out of the corner of his eye.

Kagome smiled at Sango and Miroku as they stopped beside Inuyasha.

"Hello, guys, how are you?" Kagome greeted them. "I have missed you both." Sango returned Kagome's smile and pulled her into a hug.

"We have missed you as well, Kagome." Sango replied as she pulled back to look at Kagome.

"Now, that you have had your little reunion, can we get a move on it?" Inu complained. Kagome and Sango just glared at him as they pulled apart.

"After breakfast." Kagome stated firmly.

"Fine." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat against a tree. Kagome rolled his eyes at his antics and began to cook.

By the end of the day, Kagome was ready to kill Inuyasha due to his constant complaining. It amazed her how little time could make her forget so much. Despite all they had been through, Inuyasha was still his grouchy old self.

"Can we take a break?" Inuyasha asked as the sun was setting.

"Soon, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome closed her eyes and let out a sigh as Inuyasha pouted from his position on the ground. "What is wrong, mate?"

"I am beginning to understand how Inuyasha felt when we used to complain about his speed and such." Kagome told him. "I just never thought I would be on the other end of the complaining."

"Yes, but there is one difference between Inuyasha and you. When Inuyasha asks to stop, we usually do without objection. From my understanding, Inuyasha used to always give you a hard time about your requests."

"Yes, that is true." Kagome acknowledged. "I believe there is a spot we can spot at for the night." Sesshomaru nodded, heading towards the clearing.

A few minutes later, they landed in the clearing with Sango and Miroku immediately following on Kirara. Ah-Un wasn't far behind with Rin and Shippo. Inuyasha came running into the clearing, breathing hard, as everyone was unloading.

"About time we stopped." Inuyasha growled. "What is for dinner?"

"Geez, Inuyasha, we just arrived. Give us a few minutes to unpack." Kagome snapped. "You will have your dinner soon enough!" Inuyasha seemed somewhat taken aback at her attitude.

"Sorry. Kagome." Inuyasha murmured. Kagome just turned away and began to build a fire

Kagome's mood just seemed to grow worse over the next few days as Inuyasha continued his complaining. By the fourth day, Sesshomaru felt the anger rolling off Kagome as she tried to bite her tongue so she wouldn't take out her frustration of Inuyasha's behavior on everyone else.

"Sweetheart, this Sesshomaru wants you to sit down and relax this evening. Sango has agreed to prepare the meal for the evening." Sesshomaru stated firmly.

"But I have so many things to do to prepare for the night." Kagome protested.

"Not tonight, you don't. You need to relax and release some of your anger. It is not good for our unborn pup."

"Sesshomaru is right, Kagome. You do so much for all of us, you need to let us help you more as you progress in your pregnancy." Sango chimed in.

"Can someone just cook some food? I'm straving!" Inuyasha's voice came down from the tree he was sitting in.

"You could get down here and help, Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped back, fighting the urge to 'sit' him.

"Cooking is for women." Inuyasha scoffed.

"So then go hunt for something for us to cook." Kagome replied coldly, not missing a beat shooting down Inuyasha's complaints and excuses.

"I don't feel like it."

"Then, you have no right to complain about when dinner is served!" Kagome stated, her voice finally rising from her pent up frustration.

"You don't hunt for the food either!" Inuyasha said, trying to redeem himself by pointing that fact out.

"Yes, but I do pull my own weight around here! All you have been doing is complain, bitch, and moan about everything! You need to learn to shut your mouth unless you are going to help out like everyone else! Even Shippo and Rin do things like help gather firewood or unload Ah-Un and Kirara! You just complain and sit in a tree until camp is set up and dinner is done! You are fifty years old, Inuyasha! It's time for you to grow up and take some responsibility!" Kagome shouted up at the half demon. "What is that going to take? This team can't keep going and won't be able to..." Kagome's tirade was stopped suddenly as she gasped and doubled over in pain, grabbing her stomach. Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant.

"Kagome, what is it?!?"

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 22

"You are over fifty years old, Inuyasha! It's time for you to grow up and take some responsibility!" Kagome shouted up at the half demon. "What is that going to take? This team can't keep going and won't be able to..." Kagome's tirade was stopped suddenly as she gasped and doubled over in pain, grabbing her stomach. Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant.

"Kagome, what is it?!?" Kagome didn't answer Sesshomaru's question as she tried to breath through the pain to regain enough sense to heal herself. Sesshomaru hesitated to touch Kagome for fear of hurting her further before he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. His touch seemed to instantly help Kagome relax enough to focus to heal herself.

When Kagome's healing light faded, Sesshomaru gathered her up into his arms and began to form his flying cloud at his feet.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked her mate as she regained her wits.

"Taking you back to the castle for the rest you need." Sesshomaru answered simply. Kagome began to struggle out of his hold.

"I will be fine, Sesshomaru. I am needed here. Put me down." Sesshomaru glared at her for a moment before reluctantly setting on her feet.

"Love, you need to rest." Sesshomaru protested, while still having his arms wrapped around her.

"I understand that, but I am the only one who can track the jewel shards. I will slow down and try to accept everyone's help more until I give birth, I promise."

"No more fighting for you either. I will not risk your health or the life of our pup." Sesshomaru stated firmly.

"Yes, my lord." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Good." Sesshomaru released her and then turned his attention to his brother. "And you, you will start pulling your weight in this group and cease with the constant whining."

"But..." Inuyasha began to protest, but stopped when Sesshomaru raised a hand to pause his statement.

"No, I will not brook any protests. Kagome is right, it is time for you to grow up. Time to take some responsibility for your actions." Sesshomaru said.

"Are you saying I am responsible for Kagome's scare?" Inuyasha questioned, anger flashing in his eyes.

"In a way, yes. You sparked her anger one too many times and caused her to lash out at you. Rein yourself in, Inuyasha. We are all sick of the constant complaining."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"You do not wish to go there, Inuyasha. Do not make me keep you in line. Just grow up." Sesshomaru growled at his brother before turning to make sure Kagome was resting like she should be. She was leaning against a tree watching Sango and Miroku starting a fire for dinner and warmth for the chill in the air. Inuyasha went back to his tree to brood until dinner was ready.

After dinner, Sango and Kagome went to a nearby hot spring to bathe.

"How are you feeling now?" Sango asked after they were settled in the spring for a good soak and conversation.

"I am better now. The child is fine and there was no permanent damage." Kagome answered.

"Did you hear Lord Sesshomaru tell Inuyasha to shape up?"

"No, I was already moving away as he began to speak to Inuyasha. I didn't want to get involved with another fight with Inuyasha. For the time being, I am going to have to keep my distance from Inuyasha either until my child is born or he straightens up."

"That will not be easy to do." Sango commented.

"Yes, I know. I feel some guilt about yelling at him, but he does need to straighten up a bit." Kagome replied.

"Why do you feel guilty? Inuyasha brought this upon himself, Kagome. You have held in your anger for almost a week. Even Miroku and I were about ready to kill him."

"Oh, I thought it was just me and my emotions getting the best of me. I guess I feel guilty because Inuyasha hasn't exactly had an easy life and probably doesn't realize how much his actions affect others around him." Kagome true to explain to Sango, but even to her own ears it sounded ridiculous.

"Oh, he is well aware of his actions." Sango scoffed. "He is just still skulking about Kikyo and your relationship with his brother."

"Well, Sesshomaru won't stand for it any longer and that is what I am afraid of. If I had lost this child, I am positive that Sesshomaru would have killed Inuyasha." Kagome stated with a grimace.

"I agree with you on that." Sango sighed. "I wish this whole ordeal was over with so we could move on with our lives."

"I don't know how I am going to follow Sesshomaru's order of no more fighting if Naraku attacks before the pup is born." Kagome's sigh echoed Sango's. "I wish we could just time travel ahead to after the battle."

"You never learned who won the battle in your future schooling?" Sango asked as they climbed out of the water and began to dry off.

"Sango, you have to understand that all the truth of this time have been reduced to fairy tales in my times. They don't teach things like that in schools. People just don't believe that demons and monsters exist. It would shock the average person if they knew such creatures roamed the earth at any given time. I do wonder if demons do still exist in the future and are just hidden somehow." Kagome mused.

"Perhaps." Sango agreed. "You might live long enough to find out."

"Oh, goodness, I can't imagine living for 500 years!" Kagome exclaimed as she began to dress.

"Lord Sesshomaru has already lived for many years. Ask him about it." Sango suggested. "It might take his mind off the current things going on for a little while." Kagome smiled.

"It might be worth a try. Heaven knows he will be hovering more than ever after today's episode."

"You can't really blame him. You have been doing too much for a woman in your condition."

"Yes, I know. I will be keeping my promise to the best of my ability."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Naraku's voice suddenly filled the clearing.

Sango and Kagome looked up in shock at Naraku standing before them. Both stood frozen for a few seconds before Sango started towards her weapon that was leaning against a nearby tree along with Kagome's bow. Before Sango could take more than a few steps towards her Hiraikotsu, Naraku knocked her over with a blast of energy. In the next instant, Naraku swooped behind Kagome and grabbed her around her waist. She screamed as Naraku scooped up Sango as well and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's scream and went charging in the direction it came from, but he arrived too late. The clearing and the spring were empty save for Sango and Kagome's weapons. Sesshomaru's roar could be heard for miles. Inuyasha came running with Miroku on Kirara on his heels.

"What is wrong?" Miroku asked, looking around the clearing, not noticing the weapons right away. Inuyasha took one good sniff and growled the name of the demon they had been hunting for so long. "Naraku? Where are Sango and Kagome?"

"It would seem that they have been kidnapped." Inuyasha stated.

Please review!


End file.
